Signed, Anonymous
by Enchanted Pink Jade
Summary: Meimi and Asuka start writing to each other in a diary Meimi lost and he found, their identities, concealed. Will Meimi realize in time who she's pouring her heart out to? But if he finds out first... Meimi+Asuka! *COMPLETE*
1. The Diary

Yeah... Another fic of Saint Tail from me. =) I hope that you like it! 

Note: Everyone is between the ages of 16 and 17. 

Signed, Anonymous

Chapter One: The Diary 

By Enchanted Pink Jade

*~*~*~*~*

Morning

Meimi sighed. It was another regular day, it seemed to Meimi, as she walked to school. Wake up, go to school, go home, do homework and chores. She did the same thing every single day, and millions of others were doing the same. So, yeah, it was a pretty normal life for her. As normal as you can get for a virtuous thief, because at night, she transforms into the thief of hearts, Saint Tail. Rights the wrongs and triumphs over evil doers. It's one of the things that sets her apart from everyone else. 

She has almost everything any girl could want in life. She had a loving mother and father, a cute little pet that goes by the name of Ruby, and good friends at school. She lived in a nice and comfy home, in a secure neighborhood, and the town was great. However, she just couldn't help but feel as if there was still something missing in her life. It just left a void inside her, one that cannot be seen. She wanted to fill that hole in, but didn't know where to begin. More often than not, that empty feeling left her miserable and unhappy.

_Asuka... I wish that he would just open his eyes. I'm right in front of him, and he still can't see me. All he sees is someone who's annoying to him. Not the real me. He's sees me as Saint Tail, and chases after her, but not me. Never me. Asuka Jr., when will you ever see? _

She sighed again and looked down at the small diary in her hand. It was nothing fancy, only a solid light pink color with simple flower designs and blank pages inside. She saw it at a store one day, and thought that it was pretty, so she bought it. But she didn't know what to do with it. _Oh well, _Meimi thought. _Maybe I'll write something in it during class today... _

*~*~*~*~*

After school

Asuka was down in the dumps. He just had another fight _THAT _girl. _I can't believe this... All I said was if she wanted to help, she'd have to be strong and smart, I wasn't implying that she was dumb and weak. She's far from that... Why is it that we always end up fighting? I just don't get her. Why is this so God Damn important to me? She doesn't mean anything to me, and yet, I get these really weird feelings when I'm around her. _

He sat down on a nearby bench and sighed wearily. _It's not like I have a crush on her or anything_. He glanced around and saw no one. The street was practically deserted. When he looked to his right, he saw what looked like a pink journal. He picked it up and examined it carefully, looking at the small details and admiring the work put into making it. _I wonder who would be stupid enough to leave something like this out on a bench. _He randomly flipped through the pages, only to find it empty. He then turned over to the front page, and found a 

one-sentenced entry. 

It read: _My life is miserable, and lonely. _

On a whim, Asuka took out a pen and wrote something under the first entry. Convinced that no one would pick this up, he placed it under the bench, and walked on home. He'd completely forgotten about it already the moment he left it, and his mind instantly went back to Meimi. _Ack! It's her again! Why can't I get her out of my mind? Day in and day out... this couldn't be what it means to be in love... could it? _

*~*~*~*~*

Night time

Meimi was frantically searching for the diary she had earlier this morning. _I know that I had it with me the whole day, and after school. I probably dropped it somewhere along the way home... _Meimi thought. She had been looking around for awhile now. It was only 6 PM, but it was already almost pitch black. Only the street lights helped her see. But then again, she's pretty used to the dark now, since she was always hiding in it as Saint Tail. 

Meimi moaned quietly. "Why did I have to lose it?" Meimi said under her breath. _This is insane, _Meimi thought. She knew that if someone found it, it wouldn't be much trouble because she didn't write anything that would indicate that it was hers. And yet, here she was, out in the night and looking for it. She just wanted it back. 

She sighed and wearily sat down on a bench. This was getting to be really hopeless. She took off a ring that had _'Best Friends'_ inscribed on it and played with it in her fingers. It was a ring that Seira had bought for her. Ironically, Meimi had gotten her the same thing. 

A noise startled her, causing the ring to drop. She went down on all fours and searched for the ring. When she found it, she noticed something else that was right beside it, but it was half hidden from view. She reached for it and brought it out. 

"Oh! It was here all along. No wonder I couldn't find it. It was practically hidden..." Since she had finally found what she was looking for, she started her trek home. _It's a good thing that there weren't any lost lambs tonight. I need the rest. _

Arriving home, she went straight to her room. She sat down on her bed and sighed. Her pet, Ruby, came and greeted her with happiness at seeing her master again. 

"Hello Ruby. I found my diary," she said. She held it out for Ruby to inspect. Ruby looked at it with the utmost interest, then turned away. Meimi giggled at her pet's antics. _I guess I'll just finish what I was writing earlier in class, _she thought. 

She sat at her desk and took a pen out. She opened the book and was about to begin writing when she saw that someone had already picked up where she left off. _Someone must've found it, and wrote something in it... _But the person only wrote one word in it.

It said: _Why? _

That's all it had said. _Why is my life so miserable, _Meimi asked herself. _God, out of all the questions, this person asks me why.... Well, I guess I'll answer it. _

So for the next few minutes or so, Meimi took her time in answering the ever so simple question, that had a very complicated answer. When she was content with what she had wrote, she put the book back into her bag and went to sleep. 

*~*~*~*~*

Next day

Meimi ran, knowing that she was going to be late, but before she got to school, she put the book back where she had found it last night. She wanted to see if the same person would pick it up, and answer back again. 

"Good morning Meimi! You just barely made it!" her best friend greeted her.

"Ohayo, Seira. I just had to do something this morning, that's all." Meimi took her seat and her friends gathered round to talk, as usual. 

"What was it that you had to do, huh Meimi?" Ryoko said. 

Kyoko then gasped. "Meimi, it couldn't be that you were meeting up with a boyfriend that we didn't know about, were you?" 

"Eek! Is he cute? Does he give you gifts? Is it Asuka Jr.?" Ryoko wanted to know. 

"W-what are you guys talking about? I wasn't meeting up with anyone!" 

"And yet you're blushing, Meimi," Seira said covertly. "But we all know that it couldn't have been Asuka Jr. He was one of the first people here, and Meimi was almost late." Meimi gave her supposedly best friend a death-glare. And if looks could kill....

"Yeah, you're right. Damn! But I bet you were wishing that it was him, right Meimi?" 

"Look, guys. Quit pestering her about it already," Asuka said. He came to their group and confronted them. "And stop talking about me as if I wasn't here. And besides, why would Meimi be meeting someone so early in the morning like that. I thought that-" 

"Well you thought wrong!" Meimi cut in, standing up and slamming her hands on the desk.

"You didn't even let me finish!" 

"Well, what were you going to say then, hmm?" 

"That is enough! Detention for you both after school! Now sit down, class is in session," said the teacher. 

*~*~*~*~*

On his way home.... 

Asuka grumbled to himself. He'd just finished serving his detention with Meimi. _Why can't that girl ever learn to keep her mouth shut? I just don't know what to do about her..._

Asuka sighed wearily and slowed down his pace little more. _What's the use anyways? She probably DID meet someone that morning. With her looks and everything, she could have just about 99% of the male population in our school doing what she wanted. Including me. But that doesn't mean that I'm the one she'd choose, out of all the other guys. I treat her like crap. And everyone else treats her like a princess. I try to say something sensible for once, but when I get near her, I loose all common sense. God... How does she do it? I try so hard to avoid her, but I just can't. She's just... there. No matter what I do. I can't get her out of the way, out of my mind....._

Asuka knew that he'd gone crazy. Sometimes at home, he'd be standing somewhere for about 20 minutes staring at nothing, thinking about her. And when he finally comes back to earth, he'd forgotten what he was going to do. Pathetic. That's what he thought. _I mean, Meimi. out of all people, it's her. Why her?_

Then he reached the same bench where he had found that one diary that someone had left. _Hm.... I wonder if it's still here. _So, he got down on all four and looked for it. Just as he had thought, the diary was still there, right where he had left it. He took it and examined it. 

When he opened it, his eyes widened in surprise. The person, whoever she was, had written a _very_ long response. _I'll just read it at home, _he thought.

So he took it home. When he got to his room, he immediately flopped onto his bed and read what the person said:  


_You ask me why? I don't know exactly why... I just feel it. It's something that you just know, but can't quite explain. I've got everything that anyone could ever want. I have friends, and a family. A good education, a roof over my head, and things to wear, and time to waste. And yet, I'm still not satisfied. I know now that it's something that I want, but can't have. Sounds a little selfish, doesn't it? I don't even know why I'm doing this, writing to you, I mean. I don't even know who you are. And this is something that's really personal, you know? And I think that there's another thing, or more like another person who's making my life so miserable. You see, there's this guy that I really care about, but he couldn't care less about me. I try to be friendly, but it all just gets blown back into my face. But I still try to befriend him. I don't know why.... I think that's another reason why my life is so miserable. He's always treated me badly in some ways, but he can be nice too. I want to hate and love him at the same time. Do you think that that's possible? To have such mixed emotions that way? I care so much about him that it hurts. I know that there are a million other guys out there, it's just him that I want. There's this other guy who's in my class who's crazy about me. I'm not trying to sound conceited or anything. Even my friends agree. But then he's so sweet, he's really nice to me. And I just wished that the other guy would be just like him, in the way he treats me. I don't think that they guy I like really sees me the way I am. I want him to. I want him to see the real me. There are times we would meet, but he wouldn't know that it was me, and... God, this is so confusing. Are you still with me? I hope that I didn't lose you back there. I just can't help getting the feeling that I'm not whole as a person, as if I'm still missing something in my life. Um.... What about you? I think that it's only fair to have you talk about yourself, since I've said this much already. You don't have to tell me anything personal, just general things. How old are you? What do you like to do during you free time? Your favorite color, if you like to read... Stuff like that... and anything else you wanna say about yourself. _

_~Anonymous _

Asuka then finished reading what it had said. _Wow, this person almost feels the same way I do. _

He then got a pen and went to his desk. He started fervently writing back a response to what she had said. When he finished, he ran back downstairs and bolted right out the door. He headed straight for the bench where he'd found the diary earlier. 

He made sure that no one was around, or looking his way before he placed it back where it was hidden. 

_There. I hope that this person picks it up... Oh I don't know. Some of this seems like it's ridiculous. For all I know, I'm writing to a transparent ghost! Oh well. I just want to know what this girl would say next. She must be pretty trusting to say all that. But then again, I don't know who she is, so it probably doesn't matter....._

With that last thought, he headed back home. 

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Yeah! Another fic! I started another fic. Hehehe. And I'm glad to say that I am very proud of myself. ::grins:: And I really like the idea of writing letters to each other in a diary that way. I got this idea from what me and my friend did some time ago. We always wrote letters to each other, on small pieces of paper. But then one day, we just decided to write in a notebook or something, and pass it back to each other. It was easier this way too, that way, the small letters wouldn't get lost. 

So anyways, yeah, the usual. Tell me what you guys think in your reviews! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! 

~Enchanted Pink Jade

E-mail: Lyricalaznangel@aol.com

__


	2. The Fortune

Here's the second chapter. Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad that you all loved _Two Alone _so much. Hehehe. 

Disclaimer: Here comes another one. No, I don't own Saint Tail... its creator does. 

Signed, Anonymous

Chapter Two: The Fortune

By: Enchanted Pink Jade

*~*~*~*~*

Meimi pulled the diary out from her bag. Right after school, she ran to the bench and took the diary, not bothering to take a little peek to see if there was another entry written by the mysterious person. She went into a small fast food restaurant and ordered a drink. When she got and paid for it, she put that aside and decided to read what the person wrote next, if there was a next entry. She clutched it hard and hoped that there would be something... And to her surprise and joy, there was another entry. One that was as equally long as hers. 

_I understand what you're trying to say perfectly. I'm just like you in some respects. No, actually, it's more than just some. We're almost exactly alike. Almost. I have everything. But not really everything. I've got a good education (Last year of high school), a home... And I already have a somewhat fulltime job, although I'm still not getting paid to do it. I already know what I want to be, after I get out of high school. I'm doing part of it now, too. And wanting something that you can't have is not being selfish, everyone does it. It's just human nature. We're all insatiable. Never truly satisfied. And there's this someone I like too. This person, really sweet, and kind. But that's when I'm not around. Whenever I am... I don't know, things just seem to fall apart. I mean to say something nice, but something else comes out. I don't do it on purpose. It just happens. This person is making me crazy... and I don't know... I'm so confused at times. And at other times, I get this unknown feeling.... I think that it might be love, but I'm not sure. I really care, I've known this person for a very long time now... You could say that we're friends, but you wouldn't know that if you'd only just met us for the first time. But I believe that we're friends. Maybe we can become something more, and yet that seems like I'm hoping for too much. I'll be content about having this person near, and being near and close by. It's hard though...And... there's another that I really like a lot, too. This other one is very mysterious. And I love trying to solve mysteries. So maybe that's one reason I'm attracted to this mystifying person. I've never really seen this one, and yet I have these strong feelings. Feelings for the two of them. Both of them are very different, and yet they both are also the same, when I think about it. They're not twins or anything, but... One always reminds me of the other. It's really weird. Both are always on my mind. I never thought that this would happen to me, you know? It's like, when I was younger, I always thought that I would never fall for anyone. But I did so anyways, and I still haven't reached the bottom of the hole. I just keep on falling and falling. Not ever knowing when it will all stop. I get those same emotions you do. The mixed ones.... Hope to hear back from you soon... _

~Anonymous #2

Meimi finished reading what the person said and smiled. _Looks like I've made another friend._ She skimmed it once more and frowned. Whoever was writing to her, did not give any indication of being either a he or a she. They'd admitted that they liked someone, but didn't give the gender either. She puzzled at this, but shrugged it off. _Probably just another one of those secretive people. But it seems like it's a female... What guy would waste their time in writing in a diary to an unknown girl? Ah well, it doesn't really matter..._

The bells to the door rang, indicating that someone was coming in. Meimi glanced up and moaned. It was Asuka Jr., and he was heading straight towards her. She quickly thrust the diary back into her bag, and sipped her drink. 

He took the seat right across hers and asked if she minded. She said no, of course, and he settled himself comfortably. After he ordered something, they both lapsed into silence. Asuka noticed three other guys ogling Meimi from the table next to them.

One of them called for Meimi's attention. Another winked at her. "Hey, sexy. If you want a real man, call me up." Meimi turned around as she felt the blood rushing into her face. Asuka growled under his breath and gave them a death glare, hopefully telling them to back off. Obviously, it worked because they soon turned towards each other, talking amongst themselves. Asuka watched as they got up and left, giving Meimi side-long glances, though she wasn't looking, and glowered threateningly at Asuka. 

Silence once more. 

"What a coincidence seeing you here, huh?" Meimi finally said. She was getting uncomfortable with the quietness. No one said anything, but it's not like the other had something to say. It felt awkward sitting across from him this way. 

"There are no coincidences in life. The things that happen, happen for a good reason, whether or not you can explain that reason doesn't matter," he said, as a matter of fact. He mentally winced at the way he sounded. _There I go again. I wasn't supposed to say that. Asuka no BAKA!!! _

"So you mean to tell me that there's a reason why we met like this?" 

"Actually, there is," he stated calmly, but if you knew what was going on inside of him, you'd think differently. He knew he had to say this to her now, before he lost all of his nerves. Meimi leaned in closer, interested in what he had to say. But the space between the two got smaller that way, making it all the more harder for him to speak. Either Meimi was oblivious to that fact, or she was hiding it really well. Asuka didn't know which, but that was beside the point.

Meimi's one eyebrow cocked up in questioning. "Well?" 

*B-bump*

*B-bump*

_Is he going to...? Nah... That's not something he would do... is it?_

"Um... I saw you go into here, and I just decided to follow you. And to say... that um..." Asuka hesitated, then frowned as he thought of the three guys from earlier. _He didn't come here only to insult me, did he? _Meimi thought as she looked at him suspiciously, not knowing where this was headed. 

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. And the day before, things just didn't come out the way I wanted them too, and... yeah..." 

There. He said it. Now all he had to do was wait. Asuka groaned inwardly, knowing that that "wait" would seem like hours to him. 

Whatever Meimi had been expecting, it wasn't anything like this. Asuka Jr. was apologizing to her? It just wasn't possible. If he didn't seem so serious at the moment, Meimi knew that she would have been rolling on the floor and dying of laughter. She eyed him wearily, waiting for the surprise "I was just kidding". 

But none came. 

She didn't know what to say to this new side of him. One that she had never seen before. Meimi was completely dumbfounded, and it must have been apparent to him for he suddenly said that she didn't have to say anything. 

_Snap out of it Meimi!_ her mind screamed at her. _Asuka is being nice to you for a change! Isn't that what you always wanted? Now that he's nice to you, you don't say anything at all? But what brought on this sudden change? _She finally smiled then. "Apology accepted, Asuka," he heard her say. Asuka released the breath that he didn't know he was holding, and sighed in relief. Meimi thought that she had seen a flash of hope shine through his eyes, but thought nothing of it more. 

_Maybe there's still hope for me yet, _he thought wryly. He studied her features appreciating how every nuance and crevice made her look like the goddess that she was, in his eyes.

Blood rushed up to her face when she noticed his enduring gaze. "Is there something wrong?" she asked. 

Asuka shook his head. _You've gotta keep it cool Asuka, so that she won't suspect a thing, _his mind said to him. He almost snorted. "Well, um, I have to go now... So I'll see you around." Asuka got up and walked out. Meimi watched his retreating back and smiled to herself. _Maybe things are changing? _She made sure that no one else she knew was around before getting the diary back out, and started to write something back to _Anonymous #2._

*~*~*~*~*

Meimi had gone straight to Seira, right after she put the diary back in it's hidden place. She made her way into the back of the church, where she knew that her friend would be waiting for her. She was sitting on a patch of grass, looking serenely as ever in her white habit. 

"You called?" Meimi asked, as she settled herself across from her friend. 

"Yes. As you probably might have guessed. It's another lost lamb. Which means-" 

"Another case for the infamous Kaitou Saint Tail," Meimi finished. "So what is it this time?" 

"Oh, it's another bunch of antique collectors, robbing an antique store. A woman saw and heard them, but was too frightened to go to the police officials. She didn't know what to do, so she came to the sanctuary of the church to pray."

"Ah. I see. And you being there, comforted her? Well, where can I find them? The antique thieves?"

"At the _Cherry Blossom Inn_. They're staying in room 405. But you must hurry, Meimi. They plan to move out tonight."

"Alright, just leave it to me! Saint Tail is on the job!" _And now, to send my calling card. _

*~*~*~*~*

Asuka groaned as he made his way home. He had meant to go to the bench first, to see if there was a new entry by the nameless girl, but he had seen Meimi, and decided to confront her first. When he had left the fast food restaurant, he had bumped into Sawatari, and the dimwit, as Asuka thought, prevented him from getting to the bench right away. When he finally did get to the diary, he saw that there was another entry, and was about to continue reading it, when Rina came. _What's her deal anyways? _Asuka thought tiredly, as he remembered what had happened. 

*Flashback*

As soon as he had gotten the chance away from that Sawatari character, he went to the one bench and checked to see if the person had written back. When he found that she had, a slow grin spread across his face. A grin that soon faded when SHE came. He didn't hate her, but that didn't necessarily mean that he really liked her either, he just thought of her that way because of her annoying habit of showing up at the most unwanted times. 

Like right now. 

He was just about to start reading when Rina popped into his line of view, and looking really peeved at that. 

"Hey, you. What were you doing with Haneoka?" she asked. No, it was more like a demand to him, as he stared back at her. 

"What are you talking about?" Asuka said, playing dumb. He knew it. She knew it. He knew she knew it, and it angered her more. 

"What were you too doing together in that small restaurant? And sitting so close to each other might I ask? It better not have been a date."

"That's really none of your business-" Rina looked like she was going to explode right then and there so he quickly added, "But if you must know, I was telling her to keep her mouth shut next time, so that I wouldn't end up in detention." Asuka mentally winced at the lie. He hated to do it, but if it was gonna save his life... 

"Really? There was nothing more to it? Honto ne? If I find that you're lying to me... " she said, still looking skeptical. 

"Um, uh... Yeah. Of course I'm sure. I'm not lying," he said, and nodded, putting more emphasis to his answer. And just as quick as she was to anger, her expression changed, and became one of extreme happiness. _This girl is weird. One second, it looks like she'll bite your head off. And then the next, she's all sweet and nice, _Asuka thought. Lina then noticed the pink diary in his hands, and asked him about it. 

"Hey, Asuka. What are you doing with that?" She pointed to the book that was still in his hands. He looked down at it and blushed slightly. 

_Uh oh. _

"Can I see it?" Rina asked, as she made a grab for it. 

"No. It's something personal. But it's not really important." 

"Whose is it? I know it's not yours." 

"It is mine. At least half of it is." _The half that I write in. _

"Then let me see your half." Rina was getting impatient. Why was he acting this way? "If it really isn't important, then let me see." Asuka gave her a shake of his head, giving her another no. "Fine then! Be like that Asuka Jr.. BAKA!" she screamed, and then stormed off. 

*End of Flashback* 

Asuka gave another heavy sigh. _Jeez... That Takamiya girl... As soon as I get home, I'll read the entry and then write back. I wonder who she is. How old is she? Does she go to the same high school as I do? I wonder... _

Suddenly he heard a lot of giggling nearby. "Look! It says that sometime this month someone will ask me out on a date! And on one of my lucky days!" a voice squealed. Then came more giggles. 

"Would you like your fortunes given as well?" a hooded figure came up and asked in a husky voice. 

"I don't believe in that kind of stuff," he said. 

"But it's for free. Why not look and see?" she persisted. Asuka relented, telling himself that if he agreed, she'd go away. So she asked him what month his birthday was and handed him a small sheet of paper. He stared after her retreating back as she went off to some other group of people, giving them their fortunes. Then he decided to read his. 

__

Today, you will have been forgiven 

by a friend whom you've wronged, 

and who has wronged you. 

"Huh? That sounds like what had happened today with Meimi...."

__

Tonight you will have bad luck

in a pursuit of someone. Unwise choices 

will lead to your downfall once again. 

"What could I possibly be doing tonight that would lead to my _downfall_?" he asked himself. Then he went on reading. 

__

And once again, you will play the

role of the detective, but not very

well.

"What the hell is this supposed to mean?" _Crappy fortunes.... _

__

Hahaha! I've gotcha!

I will steal back a couple

of antiques from Room 405 

at the Cherry Blossom Inn, tonight,

at 7:30. 

~Saint Tail

At that last part, Asuka's eyes widened. He read it again to make sure that he wasn't just seeing things. _It's from Saint Tail! _he thought excitedly, as he read it over again. _Demo... she's insulted me here too! And how did she know about being forgiven by a friend? _He looked at his watch, and saw that he still had a lot of time. So he decided to go home first and read what the girl wrote back to him. 

His father was there when he got home. "So, son. Is there any news from Saint Tail?" he asked flippantly. 

"Yup." 

"What?" He sat up abruptly. "There is? I didn't think that there would be one..." Asuka just rolled his eyes. "Well, what is it about this time?" 

"She says that she's going to steal back some antiques from a hotel," Asuka said. He knew why his father was interested. There would probably be some evil person here, doing wrongs. And the criminals were most likely to be the very people who she was going to steal the items from. 

Asuka's father saw this pattern in her thieveries, and used it to his advantage. He no longer wanted to have her captured, since she was always such a big help. He had asked his son once why, if he knew that she stole from the bad, did he keep on pursuing her in a hopeless chase? All his son had said was that he took it upon himself to capture her, and that he loved the challenge. But he had a suspicion that it was something more than that. He just only left the matter alone, knowing that his son couldn't catch the intangible and honorable thief. 

It wasn't because he didn't have faith in Asuka's ability, it was only because he knew that Asuka's heart wasn't truly focused on _capturing _her. And because Saint Tail was just too good. Saint tail reminded him of another thief, the _Fallen Angel_, she was called. But he never succeeded in catching her either. She just stopped appearing. And all of a sudden, all the things that she had ever stolen were returned. 

Asuka's father shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Let me see the calling card," he said, and Asuka handed it to him in a sulky sort of manner. After reading the first few lines he said, "This looks more like a fortune being told." 

"Just keep reading." 

He laughed when he finished. "She got you there, son," he said as he gave him a slap on the back. Asuka only muttered obscenities under his breath. "I'll get the other officers ready for this. It might have something to do with the antique robberies that have been going on." He grabbed a light coat and headed out the door. 

Asuka headed up to his room and flopped onto his bed, still sulking a little about what Saint Tail had said. He knew that she was only teasing him. _Oh well, it's not like she lied or anything,_ he thought wryly. He flipped onto his back and placed his arms behind his head comfortably. He thought about the talk he'd had with Meimi, and smiled. She forgave him, just like that. He'd expected her to throw some sort of tantrum and ramble on about stupid wanna-be detectives. But what happened was the complete opposite. Meimi smiled at him and forgave him right on the spot. Then his mind wandered back to those three guys, and he scowled. _Although I really couldn't blame them.... _he thought. 

__

Hey... wasn't I supposed to be doing something? Oh! That's right! The diary! He instantly got on his feet and walked to where he deposited his bag on the floor. He took the pink book out, sat at his desk to read what she had to say this time. 

_Hm... Love... Yes. I think that that's exactly what I'm feeling for this guy. And we've known each other for so long... Oh! I had an encounter with him today, and his attitude was wholly out of range. Something has come over him, because he was really nice. Everything seemed so out of place. I thought that the whole thing was just a fragment of my imagination. And I thought that I saw something in his eyes, telling me that me might just feel the same way as I do. But then again, that could've been my heart and mind with wishful thinking. It's amazing how love can take the simple things in life, and turn it into something much more unexplainable and complicated, don't you think so? I wonder how it comes to happen. How people can get so attracted to others. I like this guys looks. Don't get me wrong, but he is good-looking. And yet I can feel that my attraction runs deeper than that. I like him for who he is... Demo, it's a depressing thought to know that he doesn't feel the same way. And I think that it's true, what you said about it being human's nature to be insatiable. But I'm pretty sure that if the guy I like... well, you know. I'm sure that I'd be content. If he's with me, I couldn't ask for more. Maybe then my life wouldn't be so miserably and lonely. Demo... you have two people to chose from. That's even more complicated than my situation. I'm no expert at these things... But have you thought about it lately? Like have you asked yourself which person is the one who makes you do all these unexpected things? Which one is more compatible to you? And most importantly, who is the one you love? You know... stuff like that. Someday, you are going to have to choose, because you CAN'T have both. Think of how they would feel about it... Hmmm. You never thought that something like this would happen, and yet there you are torn between two people you like. That goes to show you how we sometimes are forced to eat our own words, ne? Oh yeah, and instead of signing at the end with "Anonymous" or "Anonymous #2," hehehe, let's give ourselves pseudonyms. You know, something like a pen name, or false identity. Okay? Well, I have to end my... uh... entry here. We can't really call them letters, now can we? Hope to hear from you soon. _

~Hime

Asuka smiled at that last part. He got out a pen and started to write something back to her. When he got to the end, he gave some thought as to what he would call himself. When he finally decided on one, he signed his entry, and closed it shut. He glanced at his watch. Seeing that it was almost "Show Time," he grabbed his jacket and left. _I'll return the book tomorrow, _he thought, as he quickly made his way to the _Cherry Blossom Inn, _where his father should already be. 

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Ohohohoho! Sometimes I surprise even myself. Meimi said to Asuka that he couldn't have both the people he liked, when one of them is really just an alternate ego of herself! Oh the irony in it all! ::ahem:: So, they still write to each other, not getting any closer to finding out who they're writing to. When do they know? Only I know the answer to that! Muahahahahaha! 

ANYWAYS, ( -_- ) ...... don't forget to review! And tell me what you think! Any comment is welcome. 

'Till I get the next chapter out... Ja!

~Enchanted Pink Jade

E-mail: Lyricalaznangel@aol.com


	3. I'll Always Be There

Guess what? I finally finished my summer homework! I worked on it all summer... and I was looking forward to having time to work on my fics... when my school starts tomorrow, the 22nd of August. Ack!!! It's not fair! Wah!!!! Take to heart that time is very precious, you'll find that you can never have enough of it... 

__

Anyways, here's the third chapter to my fic, as promised. Hehehe. I hope that you like it.

Disclaimer: Saint Tail is not owned by me... 

Signed, Anonymous

Chapter Three: I'll Always be There

By: Enchanted Pink Jade

*~*~*~*~*

"Damn that thief," Asuka Jr. muttered as he tried to catch up to her. "Stop right there!" They were out in an open field running along a line of trees. The moment he'd arrived at _Cherry Blossom Inn, _the turmoil was already in progress. He'd found her, and she tried to elude him a couple of times, but he was just too stubborn to give up. 

"No can do, detective. I bid you farewell!" he heard her say. Then there was a big POOF, as a puff of pink clouds appeared. When it dissipated, he found that she had gone also. 

"Just watch you thief. I'll get you in the most unexpected way! I'll always find you, wherever you are!" he said to the skies. Asuka sighed and hanged his head. _She got away again... At least the criminals were captured. Next time... _He walked away, and headed back to the inn, where his dad was supposedly waiting for him. 

Saint Tail giggled softly from her perch in the tree. "Honto ne, Asuka Jr.? Then I'll always be there, waiting for you." She jumped down and made a run for the antique shop, to return some of the stolen goods. As small as they were, they were very priceless, so she handled them with care. 

*~*~*~*~*

Meimi was walking around idly, having finished with her lunch. Seira was called away, to fill in for someone else in the church. _Kami- sama... I'm so glad that today is a Friday... And there's no homework. Hehehe, _Meimi thought. _I'll go check later sometime for the diary. _She sighed, thinking about this morning and her disappointment. She had left home early to check if the journal was there with a new entry, but she didn't find it. And for some reason she treaded off to school with a heavy heart. It was really peculiar. She had only written to this person a couple of times, and yet she felt as if she knew who it was, as if they'd already met...

"Konnichiwa, Takamiya," Meimi said as she saw the girl approaching her. She was taken aback when she saw the contempt on Rina's face. 

"You. Stay away from Asuka Jr. I can see what you're trying to do. Leave him alone," she spat.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Don't play dumb. Just mark my words. Don't go near him, and you and I can stay on good terms." With that she turned around and stomped away. She seemed to be doing that a lot more now. Talk to someone and walk away in anger. Earlier, she had tried to get Asuka jealous by flirting with one of his friends. _But he hadn't even so much as glanced my way_, she thought bitterly. She frowned at what their conversation had turned to next. 

Haneoka.

*Flashback*

Another one of Asuka's friends came up and out of the blue asked what they all thought of Haneoka. He claimed that he had just seen Sawatari vying for her attention once more, without any success. Rina had gotten even angrier when one of them suggested that Asuka should go and ask her out. 

"Asuka Jr. You know you should. You guys would make a great couple. Who wants to bet that Asuka and Haneoka would end up together?" someone asked. 

"Guys, stop this. It's ridiculous. There is no "us" between Haneoka and me," Asuka protested. 

"I bet that if they do get together, there would be a lot less "talking" and a lot more lip-locking, ne, Asuka Jr.?" another "friend" said slyly. "Oh! Look he's blushing!" he proclaimed, and then there were hoots of laughter. 

Rina's world turned stark red at this. 

"Guys..." Asuka Jr. moaned out. 

That's when Rina left them in a huff, to go look for Meimi and tell her off. 

*End of Flashback*

She just didn't get it. After all these years, she had tried and tried, over and over to get his attentions. But nothing she did seemed to work. For a long time now, she has caught him staring at the redhead. At other times, when he was talking to her, he'd blush. Meimi had never noticed this, but it didn't escape her hawk-like eyes. So Rina tried even harder. If at first you don't succeed, try and try again, right? Well that's exactly what she has been doing. 

_Nani? What was that all about? _Meimi thought, as she watched the other girl go. She was only minding her own business when Rina came and said that. _She seemed really angry too. _

"Hey M-Haneoka!" she turned around to see Asuka jogging up to her. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed Asuka's slip up with her name, for which he was thankful. "What did Takamiya say to you?" he asked. 

When Rina left the group, he watched her and puzzled about her behavior when he saw her talking to Meimi. 

"Um..." 

*B-bump*

_*Stay away from Asuka Jr.* _

*B-bump*

*B-bump*

__

Meimi knew that she shouldn't say anything of the truth, and chose to tell a white lie instead. "She just wanted to ask about an assignment for the next class. That's all," Meimi said, hoping that he'd believe her. But the weary look the he was giving her told her otherwise. 

"Are you sure?" _Knowing Takamiya for a long time now, and seeing how she left so angrily... _

"Of course I am. I don't have any reason to lie to you, Asuka Jr." _I have a very good reason for lying to you, Asuka Jr......_

I love you. 

Asuka was about to say something when the bell rang, signaling that the lunch hour was over. "Come on, I'll walk you to class. You've got Chemistry next, right? I pass that class on the way to mine." He grabbed her arm, in a gentle sort of way, and tugged her towards the school building. 

"Hai," she said, blushing a little and walked faster to keep up with the detective.

*~*~*~*~*

Meimi sighed and read the entry for about the third time since she got to the café. She looked around once more to see if the person might be around. No such luck. She couldn't shake the anxiousness, even when she has only been waiting for about 15 minutes... 

_I have thought about the things that you mentioned, but I'm sorry to say that I'm not any closer to finding an answer as I was back then... But I think that I'm leaning towards the one that makes me crazy, and not the mysterious one. I don't know... With this mysterious person, I still can somehow think straight. With the other one, my mind goes blank. Is that supposed to mean something? And you never know. Maybe the guy you like has decided to change his attitude? But then again, love makes people do crazy things. He could have a secret crush on you, you know. Falling in love just happens, it isn't... It's just another one of those unexplainable things. I don't know you, so I can't make any clear judgments about you... But from reading what you've written, I could say that you're a very interesting person. The guy probably does like you. Haven't you ever heard the saying that when two people fight all the time, it means that they really like each other? Maybe it's true in your case. I don't know about me... _

I want to know who you are. Sorry. You might have some good reason that you're hiding your identity... But aren't you at least a little curious about the person you're writing to? Well I was thinking that maybe we could meet up somewhere.... Do you know about the Renge Café? Meet me there at about an hour after school today, Friday. If you don't come, it's okay.... And you want us to be using false names, huh? Well, if you're the princess, can I be the Knight in Shining Armour? Just kidding... 

Meimi sighed again and stopped reading there. She already knew what the next sentences were going to be about, having read it over and over repetitively. This person just talked about their meeting in the _Renge Café _in the last few sentences, and signed with numbers. This only served to puzzle her more. _419119._ That's what the person had put. She was hoping for something that would at least tell her of this person's gender, but instead they chose to do with a number coded-name. _Doesn't matter. Either way I'm going to find out today... that's if this person shows up, _Meimi thought uneasily.

After waiting for another couple minutes, she glanced up at the clock in the café and found that she had been waiting for a long time now. She sighed heavily and got up from her booth. _Maybe the person got cold feet in the end, or maybe that person is here, and I just don't see her... or him. _She looked around once more, but all she saw were old people, couples, and groups of friends. No one else was sitting alone. 

She turned around and saw someone sitting alone in the booth that was behind her, someone who didn't look too old. She couldn't tell directly who it was, but the person looked awfully familiar...

"Asuka Jr.?" she asked questioningly. His eyes lit up when he turned around and saw her. 

"Haneoka? What are you doing here?" he asked her as she approached him. She looked to be floating gracefully over to him instead of walking. It seemed like she was an angel descending down from the heavens, sent to bless his miserable life with her presence. 

"I was here waiting for a friend of mine." _Although he or she didn't quite show up. _"What about you?" 

"I was here to, uh... I just came for a small snack. I overheard some people praising their lattés here, and decided to try it. Why don't you sit? And how long have you been here?" 

Meimi took the invitation and slid into the seat across from him. "I've been here for awhile. I have a friend that told me to meet them here, but I guess they forgot." 

"Wait, someone told you to meet them here?" he asked. _She couldn't be the one... could she? _He looked around to see if there were any other people that might be the one could be writing to him... but he saw no one else. She could be... "Is this friend a guy or a girl?" 

Meimi graced him with a weird look. "Why do you wanna know?" 

"I just do," he said haughtily.

"It's a girl," Meimi lied. Telling Asuka Jr. that lie made no difference, right? It wasn't really any of his concern. 

When he heard that it was a girl, he inwardly sighed in relief. _I knew that it couldn't have been Meimi. I don't know what I would have done if it was Meimi, who was the girl that I was writing to all this time._

"Oh," he said lamely, and sighed. _The girl didn't show up though, I wonder why? Well, it doesn't really matter. Meimi is here, so I really couldn't care less. _

Another silence engulfed them, but there wasn't any of that awkwardness like there was before, when Asuka was trying to apologize. It was more of a comfortable silence that both of them could tolerate, and wasn't bothered by. 

Meimi then suddenly remembered the warning that Rina had told her, about staying away from him, and started to worry. What's if she came sauntering in through the door and saw them? Meimi didn't want to know. It was weird, though. The way Rina had come over. Nothing like this has ever happened. And Meimi and Asuka were always seen together.... fighting. But that's besides from the point. Why did she start getting angry about it now? If it bothered her so much to see them interacting, why hadn't she said something about it before? 

"Asuka Jr.?" 

"Hm?" 

"What is Takamiya to you? Be honest." 

Asuka Jr. was dumbfounded. The question took him completely off guard. "What is Takamiya to me? Like how do I feel about her?" Meimi nodded slowly. Asuka felt his throat constricting. "Why do you wanna know?" 

"I just do," Meimi said, imitating the way that he had said it earlier. Asuka just smirked. 

"Well if you really want to know..." Meimi nodded her head again, telling him to go on. "I don't know. She's a friend and all, pesky at times. But other than that, I think that she's a good person." 

"Is that all you think of her?"

"Yeah... why?" A slow grin spread across his face. "Are you jealous, Haneoka?" 

She frowned at him telling him clearly that she was not. "Don't get cocky you conceited bag of dirt," she said threateningly. "It's just that...." 

Asuka saw her expression change from one of annoyance to apprehensiveness in a blink of an eye. He decided that there was something on her mind that was bothering her at this moment. 

"It's just that what? This doesn't have anything to do with Takamiya coming up to you today, does it?" 

"Well... not entirely..."

"What did she say?" 

"I'm not sure if I should tell you." She blushed furiously, and Asuka eyed her wearily.

"Of course you should. If she's bothering you, just tell me and I'll go have a talk with her." 

Meimi slammed her palms down onto the table. "No!" Her violent reaction startled them both. "I mean, no because, she- That's just one of the last things that I want happening right now."

"Why?" 

"Because she told me to stay away from you, in a not so polite way," Meimi said, almost inaudibly. She then went on telling him word for word what Rina had said. By the time she was finished his frown had deepened. 

"So that's what she said... Don't worry about her. I'll handle her." He put up a hand to silence her when he saw that she was going to protest. "I won't mention anything about you. So relax."

Some of the tension flowed out of her, but not so much that she could relax and sit without worrying. "Are you sure that you can handle her?" 

"Of course. You should have a little more faith in me, you know."

"Right. Your word is supposed to be as good as gold, when you still haven't captured Saint Tail?" she threw the statement at him almost tauntingly. 

"Hey-" He looked up and was about to object, when he saw Meimi grinning at him from a across the table, with a small twinkle of laughter dancing in her eyes. He broke out into a grin too, when he realized she was only teasing. 

Meimi studied his facial features for a moment. Noting the way his eyebrows arched up, the way his mouth moved sensually as he talked, the way his teeth were set in a jaw too strong to be anything but stubborn. And his eyes.... 

"You have such beautiful eyes..." 

Seeing Asuka Jr. blink, Meimi knew that she had vocalized the last of her thoughts, and that he had heard them. 

"I don't have any problem with you speaking your mind," he replied, those eyes now bright with amusement. Meimi turned away from him, hoping that he hadn't caught her blush. _Gods, why is it that all of a sudden, I keep blushing every 30 seconds that goes by when I'm near him? It's a wonder that he hasn't noticed yet. _

*B-bump*

*B-bump*

*B-bump*

For the second time that day, Meimi's heart went into over drive, and she felt as if it was doing summersaults in her chest. Her only hope was that he couldn't see it beating so hard. Meimi was sure that it was visible to the eye.

Asuka was lost in his own thoughts as well. _Maybe she doesn't loathe me all that much. And maybe.... just maybe.... Maybe that's hoping for too much. _Asuka sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had been expecting someone else, and instead, he got her. Not that he didn't like the idea of sitting near Meimi... In fact, he liked it a lot and wished that there wasn't such a big gap between the two. _I'm glad that that other girl hadn't showed up. I'm going to have to thank her for this. _

"So, um. Did you have any plans for this afternoon? We don't have anything else to do. At least I don't. No homework for this weekend," Meimi said in one breath, changing the subject. 

"Well, I hadn't really thought about that." _Other than coming here to meet the mysterious girl, I had nothing else planned. _

"Then how's about spending the rest of the day together? That is, if you don't mind..." Meimi said hesitantly. 

_Did he mind? Of course not! _Meimi was asking him. Him! Him of all people to spend the day with, just because they had nothing better to do, but that's aside from the point. And she asked him. Does that mean something? 

Asuka Jr. felt like he had won the lottery. He felt like jumping up for joy, all the while Meimi was dreading his answer and his rejection, for he hadn't said anything and his face remained impassive. 

Finally, Asuka snapped out of it and came back to his senses. "Sure. It could be fun." He watched as her eyes lit up like candle lights, and graced him with a smile. This was an accomplishment for him. Most of the time he only managed to get her angry. But now...

"Honto ne, Asuka Jr.?" 

"Hai." 

"Then come on!" she exclaimed. She got up and tugged on his sleeve, half dragging him out of the coffee shop. 

"They make a cute pair, don't you think? And the girl seems pretty sweet," a young woman asked her male companion.

"Hai. But not as sweet as you, Sakura, my _Cherry Blossom_," the male replied. 

The girl blushed and swatted playfully at his chest. "Flattery will get you no where with me, Syaoran." 

"Hm... but here's hoping," the one known as Syaoran said. He smiled seductively as he pulled her closer for his embrace.

*~*~*~*~*

Meimi sighed happily as she bounced up the stairs and into her room, after greeting her parents. It was almost dark outside now. She flopped to her bed and sighed once again. 

"Ruby! Oh Ruby! Today was one of the most happiest days in my life! You would never believe what had happened!" she squealed out delightedly when her pet and confidant came to her. 

Ruby looked up quizzically at her master and friend as if to say "What happened?" 

Meimi giggled. "I spent the whole of after school with Asuka Jr.! Jeez, you know what? I never thought that I would become one of those girls who giggled and sighed so much just because of this one guy. But look at me now!" 

She settled down a little more and stared at the ceiling above her. _I was really supposed to meet this "419101" person, but I got a better deal instead. _Meimi thought about the day's events, how she and Asuka had gone around the small shops in town and just had fun. She took him to some stores where the items interested her. And he even bought her something as well. 

Meimi lifted her left hand in front of her. She fingered the bracelet lovingly with her right hand and smiled. _I'm never taking this off. _

Despite all that has happened that day, events of which made her ecstatic above and beyond, she still wondered what happened to the other person.... Unknown to Asuka, Meimi had written a small response in the diary, and putting it in its place as they were passing the bench. _Doesn't really matter though.. I just hope that they person whoever he or she is wasn't waiting for me when I left._

She then decided to call Seira to tell her all about it, and ask if there were any lost lambs at the time.

*~*~*~*~*

Asuka looked at the journal in front of him, but he wasn't really seeing the words that were on the page anymore, and he had already read it. 

_Where were you? I was there, but I don't think I saw you... I saw someone I knew there, but no one else... _

With a lopsided grin, Asuka took out a pen and started to write something back, making sure to thank this person. Thanks for her absence, he got to spend the day with Meimi. He wasn't even expecting that something like this would've happened. Let alone, with Meimi. 

Satisfied with his answer, he checked the clock and decided that it was still early enough for him to go put it back under the bench. He got up and left his room, the same grin still present on his face. 

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Okay, for some insane reason, I think that this chapter in lame. I don't know why. I just do. But then again, I'm the one who's writing it, so my opinion of my story doesn't count. =P. It's your opinion that does. Hehehe. Do any of you like Card Captor Sakura? I sorta added them in there, even if it was just a brief moment. ::Trying to be sly:: 

Hehehe. So instead of meeting the people that they were writing to, they get each other. At least, that's what they _think._ But they were happy because they got to spend the day with each other. And Rina is starting to become a nuisance, huh?

For the next chapter... oh wait. I can't tell you that. Hehehe. I guess you'll have to wait, ne? Don't worry. I'll try not to wait for two months before getting the next chapter out... But I'm not promising a speedy 4th chapter either. Sorry, I'm just slow. 

Until next time, Ja!

~Enchanted Pink Jade

E-mail: lyricalaznangel@aol.com


	4. Her Protector, Her Savior, Her Love

One, two, three! Tada! Just like magic, chapter four appears! ::Tries not to get hit by any tomatoes:: Hehehe. I got this chapter out sooner than I thought I would.

And just to let you know... there will be something very dramatic in this chapter. But keep in mind when you get to THAT part that this is PG 13... You'll know what I'm talking about when you get there. 

Disclaimer: Enchanted Pink Jade does not own Saint Tail.... Enchanted Pink Jade does not own Saint Tail.... Say it with me now! =P

Signed, Anonymous

Chapter Four: Her Protector, Her Savior, Her Love

By: Enchanted Pink Jade

*~*~*~*~*

Rina frowned. Her frown deepened even more as she read. 

It was early in the morning and she was sitting on a bench near the park. A pink book sat in her lap.... It was indeed the same book that Asuka and Meimi communicated through. Sometime last night, she had seen Asuka Jr. coming out of his house, and she decided to follow from a distance, wondering what he was doing out at this time of night. One could say the same for her, but she was only taking a walk outside. It helped her to think sometimes. And she got the quiet and privacy that she wanted.

She stopped and hid behind a tree when Asuka suddenly stood standstill and placed something under a bench. It was too far for her to see what it was, though. Then he left. 

Rina thought that it was really weird. But she followed him again, and ended back at his home. When she saw that he wasn't going to go back out anytime soon, she left for her own home, still pondering. She vowed to herself that she would wake up early to see what it was that he had put there, not now because it was too dark. 

And there she was, sitting on the bench. Reading the contents of the pink book. Strange emotions were coursing their way through her heart and mind as she read. 

_So... Asuka Jr. has been writing to someone he didn't know? But... how? _she asked herself. Then she figured that the other person might also be leaving the journal at the bench. _That's kinda stupid, leaving it here for anyone to find. _

She had figured sometime ago that Asuka Jr. was _Anonymous #2, _and that the other person must've been a girl, since in their entry, the person had written about a guy, and had later signed as _Hime._

Tears threatened to fall as she re-read and skimmed through all of Asuka's entries. 

"_And there's this someone I like, too. This person, really sweet, and kind. But that's when I'm not around. Whenever I am... I don't know, things just seem to fall apart. I mean to say something nice, but something else comes out. I don't do it on purpose. It just happens.........."_

Rina lifted her face from the page and rubbed her eyes to prevent any tears from falling. _He's talking about Haneoka. I just know that he is. Who else can it be? Asuka Jr. really likes someone, and in all likelihood, it's not me, _Rina thought sourly. Then she went on reading.

__

"I think that it might be love, but I'm not sure. I really care, I've known this person for a very long time now... You could say that we're friends, but you wouldn't know that if you'd only just met us for the first time. But I believe that we're friends. Maybe we can become something more, and yet that seems like I'm hoping for too much." 

_He.... loves her? _

"This other one is very mysterious. And I love trying to solve mysteries. So maybe that's one reason I'm attracted to this mystifying person. I've never really seen this one, and yet I have these strong feelings." 

Now he's talking about Saint Tail... 

"I think that I'm leaning towards the one that makes me crazy, and not the mysterious one. I don't know... With this mysterious person, I still can somehow think straight. With the other one, my mind goes blank. Is that supposed to mean something? "

And he just might like Haneoka more.... He mentions nothing about me. 

A lone tear finally earned enough courage to leave the sanctuary of her eyes, down her cheeks, and into the corner of her lips. Rina could taste its saltiness. 

_Was... all these years of chasing after him, and warding off all those other girls... a waste? _she asked herself. Then went on reading the last entry that she knew was his. 

_Where were you? I know that I was there. I waited awhile, and was just about to leave when I saw the person that I really liked, in the same café. And since you didn't come... or I didn't see you, we ended up spending the day together. I don't want to sound mean, but I was kinda glad that you didn't show up. Please don't get mad at me. I didn't want to leave you hangin, but like I've said before.... My mind went blank and all the gears stopped turning in my brain. It became a one tracked thing and focused only on that one person.... I hope that you're not offended... We can try meeting up somewhere else again... That is, if you want to. _

~419119

_And this means that.... he had spent a lot of time with Haneoka. I wonder why she was there, a coincidence? Even when I told her to stay away from him... But it's not like he's pulling away from her either... It seems as if their feelings are mutual. Haneoka... she just doesn't see it. Asuka doesn't realize it. _

Deciding that she had had enough, she closed the book softly and placed it back where she had found it. Then walked for home. It was a Saturday, and she didn't have anything else to do. When she got to her room, she climbed back into bed, curled up and cried, as softly as she could, as if people were around and she didn't want them to see her in this state. The tears dampened the pillows, but she paid it no heed. 

Asuka Jr. loves Haneoka. She was sure of it. There was no other explanation. All signs indicated that he was head over heels in love with the redheaded girl. And that she loved him too. There was no use in trying to deny it anymore. Everything was confirmed in what Asuka had written to this mysterious person. 

The blushes. The awkward moments that they frequently had now. And there were times when they were actually really nice to each other. Haneoka became so quiet around him, and Asuka Jr. seemed as if he daydreamed a bit too often. He never did before, and he never did space out. He would also look at the sapphire-eyed beauty so longingly... And when Haneoka thought that no one was watching, she'd look at Asuka Jr. with such sadness in her eyes. 

Why hadn't she seen it before? All these other things, she noticed, but never thought more of. From all the observing she had done... 

_Why didn't I realize it sooner? _she asked herself woefully. She also knew that both of the people were NOT aware of each other's feelings. They were just too stubborn to see. When she thought about it now, Asuka and Haneoka seemed like a good couple. What Asuka's friends said was true. 

Rina decided that she had had enough with this, and a plan formulated into her mind. Her warning for Meimi hadn't worked, so she was going to approach this situation differently now. 

_I'm gonna do something about it. I don't care what anyone else thinks. This'll all be for the best, for everyone. To hell with what they feel. What about what I feel? This time, things will be different. I'll get things straight with Haneoka, no one can stop me. Not even Asuka, _Rina thought with a vengeance.

Asuka Jr..... loves her, and not me... 

She closed her eyes, and fell asleep... still crying. 

*~*~*~*~*

Meimi sighed as she sat on the couch, watching Ruby play around, doing her little antics. She had called Seira the night before. But there was nothing new for Saint Tail to do. Her parents were out of town, and would be gone for a couple of days. 

Meimi smiled to herself. The reason why her parents were gone was because someone had requested her dad to come. Apparently, someone had recommended a guy named Haneoka Genichiro, for his magic works are amazing. And Meimi's mother had gone along because there were going to do an act together. She knew that her parents would do well. 

She sighed again in boredom. She had done almost nothing all day. Meimi hadn't gone and checked for the journal, thinking that it was too early for it. So instead, she went around town, in hopes of bumping into Asuka Jr. 

No such luck.

She knew that Seira was busy, because she had said during their phone conversation that she was going to help some of the other nuns with a charity organization. Meimi didn't want to go to Ryoko's or Kyoko's, knowing that they would have teased her mercilessly. And then she ended back home. 

Meimi glanced at the clock again. It was only 6:45 PM, but it was getting pretty dark outside. She sat up all of a sudden, causing Ruby to fall over from surprise. "I think I'll go check for the journal. You stay here, okay Ruby?" 

Ruby squeaked a small response and Meimi smiled. She knew that Ruby would behave. Ruby watched her friend disappear upstairs, only to come back down wearing a light jacket over a shirt that she wore with her skirt. Even now, late at this hour, it was still a little humid out. 

"I'm going now!" she said as she closed the door behind her. 

As she walked, her mind started wandering off to some things, or more like SOMEONE. Meimi sighed dreamily for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, and chuckled when she remembered some of her friends' "wise" words of advice. It had happened about 2 weeks ago, but it was still fresh in her mind.

*Flashback* 

"But Ryoko, how do you know that Jokudo Mayu is in love? How is it so obvious?" Meimi asked. Kyoko gave an exasperated sigh. 

"Because she's always sighing. And she always has that faraway look in her eyes, as if she were somewhere else," Ryoko said patiently. 

Kyoko nodded her head in agreement. "And then you would always catch her smiling to herself, as if she has some sort of secret that she won't tell. And when you ask her... she'll ask what you're talking about and then daze off again." 

"But how will you know for yourself?" Meimi asked

"You just do, Meimi. It will sort of happen. Like chemistry. You'll just... know. Because you feel it with your heart, Meimi. When you're in love, suddenly everything seems to have a rosy color and feel. You heart will beat madly, making you feel like you'll explode. You'll find that you can't take your mind off of that special someone. Even unintentionally, he'll creep into your mind without you knowing until it's too late. And well, you know..." Ryoko explained. 

"Yeah, and there's really more to it than that. But that's basically it. Why, Meimi?" 

"Why what?" _Uh oh... _ She didn't like the gleam that she saw in her friend's eye. 

"Why are you all of a sudden so... interested, hm?" another friend wanted to know. 

"Nothing. I was just curious... That's it. I swear." Meimi said, trying to sound honest.

"Oh! I Bet I know what it is! You're in love aren't you? And you were just asking us to confirm that your suspicions were true! So, tell us, who is it? You don't have to be shy. We've known you for a long time now."

"There isn't really anyone right now. Really," Meimi protested.

"Ah... so I assume that the red tints in your cheeks are just fast appearing sunburns?" Seira said coyly. 

"Or she could be sick... Love sick," someone said, and then snickered. Meimi moaned.

"Love sick about me, right?" Sawatari suddenly cut in. But they told him to butt out and go away. He did so, but not before giving Meimi a wink. 

"You know what Meimi? I think that you should go out with that guy. He practically worships the ground that you walk on," one girl said. 

"Yeah... he does that. But she's not for him. There are some other guys that come to my mind..." Ryoko said with a sly grin.

"Who...?" Kyoko asked, and looked at her friend. When she saw the look on Ryoko's face, she knew. "Ooooooohhhh. I see. Yeah, that would be perfect..." 

Meimi glared at her friends, and was about to say something back when a noise of books slamming onto a desk could be heard. They all looked to see what it was, only to find that it was Asuka Jr. who had caused it. He wasn't sitting too far away either. 

He slammed down another book grumpily. When he saw that they were staring at him, he told them to mind their own business. He got up and left the room, slamming the door behind him. 

"What a grouch. I wonder what's gotten into him..." Meimi pondered out loud. Seira giggled. 

*End of Flashback*

Meimi smiled to herself once again. Was she in love? All the signs that her friends pointed out said that she was.... Sawatari, he was just a friend, and his compliments always did raise up her confidences up a notch. But was she truly in love? _Yes... _her mind decided, especially when she looked around and saw that she was nearing Asuka's house. 

_Wait... wasn't I supposed to be heading to the bench? This route takes up a lot more time... _She thought it weird at first and she was going to wondering about it more when suddenly, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a small passage. 

"Well, well, well. Looky what we have here." Meimi looked at her captor, or more like, _captors_. There were three of them, clad in all black, and they all looked to be about two years older than her. The one holding her had blue eyes, the one to his right had brown, and the other had green eyes specked with gold. All with brown hair and strong builds. And they all had some sort of maniac-like gleam in their eyes...

Meimi knew that this wasn't good. 

"What a surprise..." said the one with brown eyes. He exchanged looks with his companions and turned back to her. "Do you remember us, honey?" He took one step closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Meimi jumped at his touch and walked backwards until she hit a wall. She looked to her side and saw that it was a dead end. There was no way out; they were blocking the only exit she had.

"Who are you? Just let me go... I mean no trouble..." Meimi said, trying to conceal her fear, and failing miserably. _Oh my God... what are they planning to do with me? Please... Please let me go! Where's my magic now that I need it the most? _Meimi thought, but she was frozen place, petrified.

"You don't remember? Tsk tsk tsk," said the one with the green eyes. Meimi took a good look at her captors this time, trying to dig in her memory, if and where she had ever seen these three.... 

Then her mind snapped. She knew who these people were. 

_*Hey, sexy. If you want a real man, call me up.*_

They were the people from the small fast food restaurant... the same day that Asuka Jr. had apologized. 

"You remember now, don't you? My name is Chino Fumio," the one with the blue eyes said. He pointed to the brown-eyed guy. "Kaneko Jin," he said and then pointed to the other guy. "Hanari Sachi." Fumio caressed her cheek. When Meimi tried to pull away, he laughed. "Tell me, will this be your first time?" 

_What do these guys want? They introduce themselves, and then ask me if this will be my first time.... _

Meimi's eyes widened when she realized what they had meant. "You can't!" She tried to go backwards, but her back was already plastered to the wall behind her. "Let me go." Scared stiff, she prayed that a miracle would happen. _This can't happen to me... No! _It wasn't even an hour ago when she thought the she would have died in boredom, and now her palms were damp and cold with apprehension. Her fear, overpowering everything else. 

"Alright. We'll let you go," Jin said.

At these words, Meimi made a go for the exit, but Sachi stopped her. "But not yet, sweetheart." 

"Why not?" she demanded.

It was Fumio who answered her next. "Because before you go, the three of us are gonna fuck you." 

Now Meimi tried to make a run for it this time, but Fumio grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her back. The pain caused tears to form in her eyes as she tried to free her hair from his hands. But he was just too strong for her. While her arms were raised in the air, trying to pull away from his grasp, Fumio snaked an arm around her waist and pushed her to the ground. Meimi could hear herself pleading with them to think about it, to let her go. Only, her pleas fell on deaf ears. 

She kicked and tried to hit back, but they laughed at her futile attempts. "A feisty one, aren't you? That's good. That's exactly how I like my girls." She could faintly hear Fumio telling Jin to get her hands, so she punched harder. Jin took a hold of her wrists and pinned them both above her head. 

Fumio was already lying on top of her. "Let me go! You scoundrel. I'll-" Meimi didn't get to finish what she was going to say, because then, Fumio was already kissing her, bruising her. . She felt him push her legs apart and he dug his knee into the inside of her thighs. That was when she screamed and kicked furiously. Then she felt her ankles being held onto the ground. Sachi must've been holding them. 

Fumio ripped open her blouse, but her left her bra on. His hands felt like they were everywhere, touching her, violating her. Meimi squeezed her eyes shut in shame. She bit her tongue hard, until she tasted the metallic tang of blood in her mouth. More tears flowed out of her eyes as she felt him touching her legs; his palms rubbing alienated patterns. 

"I always did like girls in skirts... Such smooth legs," he cooed. He crawled back up and kissed her, jabbing his tongue harder inside her mouth, making her want to retch. Meimi screamed on the inside, but the only noise that she made was that of a mewling kitten. The power in her, the will, the strength. They were all gone and spent. _Oh my god..._

"Please don't. Please..... stop." Meimi moaned out. "Help! Someone!" _Someone please save me._

"Hurry it up, will you Fumio? I'm already horny as hell from this point of view. Don't take all night with her," Jin said.

Fumio chortled. "All right, all right. But these things can't be rushed you know. Especially when it's someone's first time." His sickening smiled made Meimi turn away in disgust. Utter revulsion. Again, she tried screaming for help, in hopes that someone will hear her and get her away before it was too late.... 

"Scream all you want." 

"Help!" she cried weakly. But she knew that no one would come. Meimi sobbed, knowing that this will change things, forever. She would be tainted. How could she ever look into Asuka's eyes again? Or Seira's? She was a nun-in-training... How could she ever face her parents? Ever? And if she became pregnant? It was the right time of the month. Right in the middle of her cycle. She knew, because her period was supposed to be due. 

And now... this. 

It all seemed like some sort of terror movie. But Meimi was experiencing it first hand. The scared feelings she had when watching them was nothing compared to this reality.

"Asuka Jr.!" she screamed. 

"That's it. Shout, scream, cry and shriek all you want. No one's stopping you. No one will come for you." She could now feel his full weight on her, crushing her into the ground. Meimi whimpered as she felt his sex through the fly of his pants. 

He was hard. 

"Like that ey? This is only half the fun. Just wait until I'm inside you, I'll thrust you so hard you'll scream even louder, for more," he said into her ear, his breathing heavy and labored. Meimi thought that she was going to pass out then. 

Maybe it was better this way. If she wasn't awake while... they went through with it... Maybe it wouldn't be so bad... But Meimi knew that she couldn't live with the knowledge. She's have to change her name and move to another city. Another state. Another country. 

Suddenly, Meimi felt Fumio rise off of her. Her arms and legs were freed from their captive. She could barely hear it, but she knew that voice. Meimi opened her eyes a little. And true enough, even with her semi-conscious mind, she saw Asuka Jr. pulling Fumio away and slamming him into the nearest wall. She tried sitting up then, but she found that she couldn't. Sachi and Jin were gone. They had probably fled when Asuka came.

Only Fumio was left of the three guys. And he was facing one angry detective at this moment. Asuka's hands were clenched into small mallets as he took one step in Fumio's direction. "Bastard," he spat out. 

"It wasn't our fault. She'd wanted it. She came onto us," Meimi heard Fumio say. And this got her angered all over again, but her mind was too drowsy, as if she had been drugged. 

"Do I look dumb to you? You were taking advantage of her you son of a bitch." Fumio was about to say something else, but thought better of it. Instead, he lunged at Asuka; his fists ready to cause pain of any sort. But Asuka ducked the attack that he knew was coming, and aimed for Fumio's stomach. It caused him to loose wind and the hit left him wheezing for air. But he rushed at his opponent still. Fumio threw numerous and powerful punches and kicks in an unsuccessful attempt to inflict some sort of damage. 

Left hooks. 

Back kicks.

Undercuts. 

Roundhouse kicks.

Uppercuts. 

Spin kicks.

Right Hooks.

All these attacks were aimed right at Asuka, but none of them made any contact. This made Fumio all the more furious. Why weren't his attacks taking effect? He always worked out everyday, and made sure that he was physically fit. This other guy looked to be younger than he did, so how was it possible that he himself was loosing? Fumio scowled as another hit was blocked. 

Asuka Jr. merely dodged, sidestepped and blocked them all with amazing grace and ease, as if this was simply a stroll in the park. He decided that he'd finally had enough of this ring-around-the-rosy and threw a right cross punch, sending his adversary sprawling onto the floor. He quickly got up, gave him one look of contempt and scurried away.   


"Goddamn coward," Asuka muttered as he watched him go. A moan to his right made his senses snap. In less then a second he was kneeling next to her, helping her get up. With his right hand, he closed her blouse up, as to not have her front so exposed. His usually deft and dexterous fingers were now slow and clumsy as he tried to button back her shirt, at least, what was left of it. 

Meimi was beyond shame now, and was full of thankfulness. _God heard my pleas after all.... No, it was Asuka who heard me... He came for me... How did he know? _

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern. "Did they hurt you? Because I swear if they did..." He helped her stand up. She staggered at first and almost fell over if it weren't for him. He steadied her with his arms and she leaned onto him for support.

Meimi sobbed then. "Oh God. They had almost gotten away with it Asuka Jr. I was so scared. I was so scared. I was helpless and I couldn't do anything. I didn't like that feeling... and..." 

"Shhhh... It's all right. I'm here. I won't let anything ever happen to you. Never. I'll always be there, for you. You can count on it," he said consolingly. He brought her lithe form closer to himself, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Asuka didn't know how long they stood like that, but it felt as if years had passed before either one of them stirred again. 

"Come on, I'll bring you to my home. It's not too far from here," he said. 

"Don't think I can move," Meimi said, her speech a little slurred. 

Asuka frowned. He didn't like how limp and frail she felt at the moment. Suddenly, her knees bucked and she gave way. Asuka caught her on time, before she hit the ground and brought her up. With his hands supporting her back and knees, he carried her all the way to his home. 

His father was there when he carried Meimi in. What a sight it must've been. Asuka had practically kicked open the door. His clothes were rumpled from exchanging blows with Fumio, and he had an unconscious Meimi in his arms. Her hair was mused, her clothes were torn and a little mud streaked. But even in this state of being, Asuka still thought that she was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. To think what had almost happened...

"Son, what the heck happened here? Did you find her like this? Isn't this girl one of your classmates?" Asuka's father asked. Before he answered any of them, he laid her ever so gently on the couch and made sure that she was comfortable. He straightened himself up and breathed in deeply. 

"It was attempted rape." 

"Jesus Christ. Did they....?" he said, leaving the question to hang in the air. 

"No. I got there in time."

"Who was the guy?" 

"There were three of them. Two were holding her arms and feet. The other...." 

"Can you describe them for me?" 

"All had brown hair, were about my height, maybe a little taller. One had blue eyes, green eyes and the other had brown. Brown hair, not too much older than me, and they were all wearing black. When I got there, the two that were holding her ran, and the last one fought with me." 

"Mmmm.... That doesn't help me much." 

"But this will," Asuka said, as he pulled out what looked like a wallet. He threw it at his dad and he caught it. "There's an I.D. in there. The one that I fought with. I guess he dropped it in his hurry to get away, and I picked it up."

"This is some proof... but I'm going to need her to come and-" the father detective was cut off by his son. 

"No." 

"They'll need to interrogate her. You know that." 

"No," Asuka Jr. said again, more firmly. "She's had enough for one night. Tomorrow. She can deal with that tomorrow. Let her rest for now." 

Seeing his son's determination, he relented. "Alright. I'm going to the department to report this, and try to get a lead about his whereabouts and any info on this guy. You call her parents." 

Asuka nodded as his dad left through the door. He then turned his attentions back to Meimi. He went over to where she was sleeping. Her brows were creased and a frown was present on her features. Asuka kneeled down beside the couch and took one of her hands into his own. _Thank the Gods that I got there before anything had happened. If I was 10 minutes later.... 5 minutes later.... Who knows what would have happened.... _

Asuka Jr. shuddered at the thought. He cradled her head in his arms and held her close. _Nothing like this will ever happen again, Meimi. I swear it to my dying day. Even when you don't know that I'm there, I'll keep watch over you always, making sure that you're okay. Always. _

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Weeeeeeeeell, that was interesting. Though to tell you the truth, I'm kinda worried about this chapter. You people don't think that it goes over the rating of PG 13, do you? I draw my line at passionate kisses and stuff like that, but attempted rape... Was that over doing it in this chapter? 

Oh well. Just tell me what you think in your reviews, k? You know, the usual, what you thought, and this time, what you felt while reading it. Were you surprised that I made this happen? I was already thinking about doing this chapter when I wrote the second one... 

Rina is so sad right now, but she's got some sort of plan going on. Hopefully her plan won't cause a big rift between our favorite couple, ne? And Asuka Jr. KICKED ASS!!!!!!! Oh yeah! Hahahhaa! ^_^ 

Be on the look out for Chapter 5!

~Enchanted Pink Jade

E-mail: lyricalaznangel@aol.com


	5. Realizations and Another Scheme

Hehehe. I'm sorry for the wait. I had stuff to do... and yeah. I'm sure that you all had run into that dreadful thing called "homework." Hahaha, but anyways, the long and painfully awaited (Yeah... right. Who am I kidding?) chapter 5 is here. ^_^ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Tail 

Signed, Anonymous

Chapter Five: Realizations and Another Scheme

By Enchanted Pink Jade

*~*~*~*~*

Asuka Jr. sighed with exhaustion. It had only been a few hours since the incident with those three guys, but to him, it seemed as if endless days of torture had passed. He sighed once more and dialed Meimi's number on his phone. All he got was an answering machine, which also meant that no one else was home. Then he decided to call Mimori, knowing that she was Meimi's best friend and confidant, but considering the time and hour, he opted not to. 

Asuka gave up placed the phone back quietly into its place, as to not awaken the angelic creature that lay before him. Her face had long lost the disturbed expression, but he knew better than that. 

He knew that within her, turmoil resumed its non-stopping, 24/7 job, and he wished that he could do something about. Knowing that he was powerless to do so made him feel useless. The one time that Meimi needed the most help and care, and he couldn't give it to her. It must have been horrible, what she went through. 

_Those goddamn jerks. How can the male race be so cruel? _Asuka thought, as he criticized his kind. _They just go around and look for girls who could meet their lusty needs. When they find one, they take her. _His gaze fell upon Meimi's sleeping form once again. Her hair was plastered to her face with sweat, but not as much as before. Asuka reached over and pulled a couple of strands that had gone astray, and brushed them from her face. Ever so softly, he caressed her cheeks, lovingly. 

_If I hadn't gotten there in time for you, I would never forgive myself. I could never live with myself knowing that I could have been there. But I was. I heard you call my name. Meimi. It was my name that you called out into the night. You couldn't have known that I was there... I was talking a short nighttime walk. Was your heart calling out for me? I want to know, Meimi. I want to know... if you love me. Just as much as I love you. _

Asuka paused in his reverie and repeated what he had just said to himself. 

_*Just as much as I love you*_

Did he love her? What about Saint Tail? How was he so sure now? 

Asuka knew that he had the answers to all of that now. He didn't have to waste his time pondering about it anymore. Not after tonight. When he had seen those guys, and heard Meimi's distressed voice, pleading with them, he was scared shitless. But even so, even before his mind was registering what was really happening, his body had already moved towards the guys with fierceness and anger, just like his heart had. 

And about Saint Tail, he knew that he could live without her. She was doing good in the name of God, even if she did those deeds in a way that had people frowning on her. Still, what she did helped other people immensely, more than the police department and its officials ever could. And if he caught her, where would the townspeople be? It was them that she lent her helping hand out to. 

And the last and final reason he knew he was sure that he loved Meimi.

He couldn't be without her. Asuka had known her ever since he could remember. They always managed to get into the same class, in any grade. Back then he thought if it as the worst thing that had ever happened to him in his entire life. But when he looked at it now, he knew it was dumb luck, and that he probably had holes for eyes back then too. How could he not have seen her exquisiteness before? 

A person noticed her eyes first. The endless deep blue hue that will have you drowned in them the moment you made eye contact. After that, you then see the rest of her. Hair that was as fair, even more so, than silk and velvet. Smooth skin that seemed to glow, and a smile that always shone. A slender and lithe body that was a little small in stature. But her temper, which was as fiery as the flaming red in her hair, more than made up for her lack of height. 

_And even with your temper, I still love you. Or you wouldn't be the Meimi that I fell in love with. _

"I love you, Meimi," he whispered quietly, before he fell asleep, sitting on a chair next to his beloved. 

*~*~*~*~*

Meimi's eyes snapped open as she lay in bed. She had had a nightmare. 

_I was being held down. And there were people.... I can't remember what happened in my dream, but I remember feeling so scared. Hm... That was really weird_, she thought, as she rubbed her eyes from sleep. Meimi buried her face in the pillow, and noticed something very peculiar. Something seemed as if it was very out of place. But what could it be? She took in a deep breath. 

_This... smells like Asuka Jr._

She then sat up abruptly and surveyed her surroundings in the dark room. It didn't take too long for her eyes to adjust to the night. She saw that there was a desk with a lamp on it. Papers, pencils and pens strewn about. A back pack on the desk chair, and small shelves that contained a little collection of books.

Typical things that you would see in a teenaged person's room. Only... These things weren't hers. 

She took a look at herself now, and realized that she was wearing clothes that didn't belong to her. It was a very long shirt that would probably reach her knees if she stood up. _When did I change? _But she knew that she didn't change. When she thought she knew who could have changed her clothes, and put on another one... _That pervert! _She was just about to get angry all over, when another thought struck her. _Why am I in his room? How did I get into his house? _She pondered about this for a couple of moments before it all came back to her in full force. 

_*Because before you go, the three of us are gonna fuck you.* _

*Please don't. Please..... stop. Help! Someone!*

*No one will come for you.* 

But someone did come for her. Asuka Jr. came for her, and saved her from an irreversible fate... The memories of that night's events were playing through her mind like an old black and white movie, without the sounds. How the guys had snatched her into the alley, holding her down and forcing themselves upon her. How she had thought that she wouldn't come out of it alive. How Asuka came to her rescue in the nick of time. But she didn't remember anything past Asuka's timely arrival. Everything was just after he came. Meimi didn't know how she got into here in the first place. 

But to think that it almost happened. She never thought about it really. She knew that it happened to people out there, and she frowned upon the people who committed the crime. She just never thought that it could ever happen to her. She was Saint Tail. The thief that could get away with anything and from anyone. So this shouldn't have happened, right? 

Wrong. 

"Oh my God, it almost did..." Meimi whispered into the room. Her body shook with her sobs. She didn't know that the flow of tears had started until she wet her dry lips, and tasted a salty tinge. 

Not too long afterwards, she was engulfed into someone's strong and reassuring arms. Instead of pulling away, she snuggled deeper into the embrace that brought her much more security that she had ever thought it could. Meimi buried her face into the crook of his neck and put her arms around his neck, to reassure herself that this wasn't some wild and crazy fantasy. 

"Asuka?" she queried. 

"Don't talk, I'm right here. Go back to sleep, you need it." 

Asuka never thought that this day would come. A day when he was holding the one and only of his life in his arms. If only the situation was a little... No. If only the situation was a LOT more different than this.... 

Right now, he was doing this for comfort. But he still couldn't help the feelings that he was getting, nor could he ignore the way that touching her affected him. His only hope was that she wouldn't think of how she had had a change of wardrobe. 

Meimi hadn't seen him. He was sitting in a chair right next to the bed, trying to get some rest, any kind of sleep that he could get. But his eyes wouldn't close. It was as if he was afraid that Meimi would disappear from sight of he blinked even once. 

When he did get sleepy, he thought he could hear her stirring. So he opened his eyes and he saw her sitting up, but she seemed oblivious to him. Asuka decided that it was best if he didn't say anything at first

"Meimi, about tonight..." Asuka began. But she didn't say anything, so he went on. "I just you to know that this doesn't change anything. I'm sorry for all of the things that I've said and done to you. I know that I've already apologized before. But I don't think even a thousand plus will ever be enough. I want to make it all up to you. And maybe... Maybe we can even become better friends?" he said tentatively. He waited for her response. But none came. 

"Meimi?" he asked again. Asuka stopped and listened. Her breathing was deep and even. 

Meimi had fallen asleep again. 

He smiled to himself sardonically. _God is cruel. I find the one chance to tell her this, and she falls asleep on me. Am I that boring? I guess it'll have to wait for some other time, _he had thought ruefully. 

*~*~*~*~*

Neither said a word. They just basked in the merciful silence that they were given. Meimi let her words sink into her best friend, before continuing. 

"I don't know what to do anymore Seira." Meimi had just finished verbalizing everything that had gone on, without the gory details, of course. The following morning of that night, she went home to freshen up, after telling them that her parents won't be home 'till late that night. She had hastily put on a loose, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of pants. 

Unconsciously, she had been trying to conceal herself. From who or what, she didn't know. She just felt like she had to be covered all over before she left the safety of her home. Her hair was still a little damp when Asuka's father came for her, to have her interrogated at the station. 

She hadn't wanted this, but she that this was something that she had to do. So in a very stuffing office that had only one exit and no windows, she had told them what happened. It was a spacious room, but Meimi felt like she was suffocating in there. 

At least Asuka Jr. was there, giving her his support, for which she was truly thankful for. He wasn't really supposed to be in there, though. Only Meimi and the interrogators. But he insisted relentlessly, so they had to give in.

The people had tried to make her comfortable. But who would be comfortable telling someone the details of how she was almost raped? It was of course a personal matter, one that she didn't feel like discussing with strangers. Then they had the most idiotic gumption to ask her if she wanted to see the files that they came up with about the three men. 

*Flashback* 

"I see... Look, we've been able to gather some information on the men, and we have an idea on where they might even be. Here, we'll show you." The detective motioned for another man who was holding a manila envelope to come forward. 

Meimi stood up abruptly. "No! I don't want to see it! I don't want anything more to do with them!" Asuka was right by her side, bracing her shoulders. 

"Calm down... Relax, Meimi." And to the officers, he said, "I think that this is enough for now. You got what you wanted right?" 

Without waiting for their answers, he led Meimi out of the room. They had promised that they would find the people who had caused such oppression. 

Meimi never did like those kinds of police. Sure, it was their job to do justice as she did, but they remain aloof, cold and uncaring. And their smiles never did quite reach the eyes. She was grateful to get away. 

Once they were about two blocks away from the station, Asuka decided to speak up again. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Meimi knew that he wasn't only referring to the interrogation, but about everything. 

She shook her head, indicating that it was okay. Then they lapsed into another awkward silence. 

"I'll go home now. Arigatou," Meimi said quietly. 

"No, wait. I'll walk you there." 

"Iie. It's okay. You don't have to. Don't worry about me. It's still broad day light, and there are people around." She smiled at him softly. 

"Are you sure? Honto?" 

"I'll be fine, Asuka. I'll be okay by myself." 

At that moment, Asuka looked really crestfallen that Meimi reconsidered her decision. But it still held out in the end, and they went their separate ways. 

*End of Flashback*

Meimi had gone straight to Seira, wanting to tell her friend of the things that had happened. They always told everything to each other, and she wasn't about to stop that habit now, no matter how oppressing the matter may be. 

So here they were sitting in silence, in the park where they would often meet, and where Saint Tail always received her missions. 

Meimi had nothing else to say, and Seira knew that there was nothing she could say that would make her friend forget about this ordeal. And yet, they didn't mind it either. There really was no need for words; all that needed to be said was said in the silence they shared. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Meimi collapsed tiredly onto her bed that night. Ruby, who over the years had become sensitive to her friend and master's feelings, crawled over to her with a woeful expression; already knowing that Meimi wasn't feeling fine. 

Her parents were home, and she just had finished telling them of what happened. But she didn't have to really say much because it turned out that Asuka's father had already filled them in on things. She thought that it was better this way: she wouldn't really have to re-encounter the whole thing over and over. 

Before she had gone up, she had assured them for about the thousandth time that she was _physically fine. _She didn't tell them that it was inside her where the monsters of dread reigned and ruled. 

Meimi moaned. "There's school again tomorrow." _I'm going to have to face everyone and pretend that everything is going to be okay. I wish that I have something to do right now. Home work even. Anything to keep my mind occupied... so that I won't think about the pain. _

Then a thought struck her. Immediately, she went to her desk, grabbed a sheet of paper, a pen, and started writing. When she didn't like a word or phrase she wrote, she crumpled it and threw it into the trash. At least, she tried. Some of the crumpled paper ended up on the floor. 

Meimi sat back and sighed. Finished, she re-read her work critically and found it satisfactory. This is what she wrote: 

**__**

Pain is Pain

Pain is pain, it can't be anything else

Doesn't matter how, when, what, or why.

All you know is that it hurts

And there's nothing you can do but cry.

You smile and put on an act

Making it seem that everything's okay.

When the truth is something painful

And it will be there, everyday.

It's too personal to share

But too much to keep inside.

You're confused, not sure what to do

And your only option is to hide.

No one knows how you truly feel

No one knows the real you.

Everyone thinks your life is going great

If only they knew what you're going through.

You keep your heart in the darkness

So no one can see what's going on.

When what you really want 

Is a comforting shoulder to cry upon.

Pain is pain, it can't be anything else

Doesn't matter how, when, what, or why.

All you can do is wonder

If there really is a God, watching from the sky.

Meimi put the paper into her bag and thought about it some. _It fits my mood perfectly, _she thought. Then she changed and went to sleep. 

*~*~*~*~*

When she had gone back to school, she was hoping that things would go back to normal. Sometimes, hoping just isn't enough. It was as if everyone around had some sort of 6th sense, and they detected this sullen mood in her. That day, not one of her friends teased, and instead gave her some space, unknowingly giving her support.

_*We don't know what it is Meimi... But we'll be with you anyways. And when you want someone to talk to, you can come to us. We haven't been friends for nothing you know. You don't have to if you don't want to of course.*_

Meimi had smiled at them, as in thanks. 

But the most astonishing part, it seemed to their fellow classmates, was that she and Asuka weren't speaking to each other. They didn't fight, argue, said "hi", or made any contact whatsoever. Not even any eye contact. But when Meimi wasn't looking, Asuka always took glances at her as if he was hoping to catch her eye. And his features were always full of regret. 

That morning when Meimi came through the door, first period, she had brushed by Asuka as if she didn't know him. Asuka started after her in something that looked like astonishment mixed with anger and confusion. 

This was something that Rina saw. Meimi would avoid going a way that she would need to pass Asuka, and he did likewise. It was obvious that the two of them were avoiding each other. _But why? What happened? What was so bad that they aren't speaking to one another anymore? _Rina thought. _Did they get into the biggest fight ever, and now they're avoiding each other the best they can. Gee, I hope that it had nothing to do with me, _she thought cynically. _And if they are apart or not, I must put my plan into action. _

It was now lunch, and she was looking for a certain detective... Then she spotted him sitting alone in a well-hidden spot, leaning his back on the trunk of the tree. If she wasn't looking for him, she probably would have missed him. 

"Konnichiwa!" she greeted him. 

"Oh, it's only you." 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" 

When Asuka heard footsteps heading his way, he had thought that it was Meimi. Hoped it was Meimi. But it only turned out to be Takamiya... 

His disappointment was great. 

"You know, I came here because I wanted to be alone." 

"But if I was Meimi, you wouldn't be saying that now would you?" There. She knew it. She had hit a sore spot, because he promptly shut his mouth. 

Rina was still going to go with the plan. She had spent too much time during the weekend trying to perfect this; she wasn't going to back down now. But still, she was curious. What had happened in the last 48 hours that had caused this sudden event? 

"What happened between you and Meimi?" she asked. She honestly wanted to know, but to Asuka, she was just being nosy. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Sure you do. Why aren't you guys talking to each other?" 

"We're busy." 

"Sure you are. What did you do?" 

"I did nothing. She did nothing. Nothing happened between us." 

"Something obviously did, or you two wouldn't be acting like this. Or avoiding each other." Asuka didn't say anything this time, so she continued. "You're not going to do anything about it, are you? It doesn't really look like you two are going to be making up soon."

"........"

"Here. I'll tell you what. Why don't you---"

Asuka stood up faster than you could say _Kaitou Saint Tail. _"Mind your own business." Then he pivoted on his heels and walked away. _Damn her. _He slowed down his pace some and stopped when he reached a small bird bath fountain. _Why IS she avoiding me? I didn't want to think that that's what she was doing, but Takamiya pointed out the inevitable... _

"Damn it," he cursed loudly, scaring away the blue jays that had been enjoying the little birdbath. 

*~*~*~*~* 

It was after school now. And Rina wandered aimlessly through the town, just to think about her thwarted plan. _Smooth going Rina Takamiya, _she scolded herself. _That went PERFECTLY. Looks like I'm gonna have to approach him from a different angle. _

Then she spotted Meimi, sitting on a bench and writing in something that looked like a journal. _It's the same bench that Asuka left the pink journal in. _Rina decided to appraoch Meimi from behind to get a small peak... Hoping that Meimi wouldn't notice her, she looked over her shoulder to see. 

There was no mistaking it. It was the same journal. Rina looked at the last entry on the other side of the page. And it was signed with _419101. _

"What are you doing, Haneoka?" she asked. 

Startled, Meimi snapped the book shut and turned around to come face to face with Takamiya. "Oh... um, hi. I was just writing something to a friend." 

_Friend? But she and Asuka don't seem like... Oh, that's right. They don't know whom they're talking to. _

"Do you mind if I sit?" 

"Go ahead." 

"So, how have you been? You looked kinda out of it in school. You're not sick, are you?" Rina asked.

Meimi smiled at what seemed like Rina's concern. "No, I'm just tired. I think that I need a good rest. That's all." 

"Oh... Is there anything bothering you? Because if there is... you can come and tell me. I'll listen..." Meimi looked at her wearily and she added, "I promise I won't bite your head off." 

"Why the sudden change in character, Takamiya?" 

"Look, I'm sorry about before. You know, about last time. I sort of lost it, and I was in a bad mood. You were nearby, so I took my anger out on you." 

The redheaded girl nodded slowly. It sounded like a very good reason. Rina did look very mad that day when she told Meimi to stay away from Asuka Jr. "So, you're not mad at me, and you don't hate me?" 

"No... I'm sorry that that's what you thought. It was my fault. And please call me Rina. We've known each other for a long time now. I don't think that we should still be so formal to each other, ne? Is it okay for me to call you Meimi?" 

"Sure, I guess. I'm glad that we have our differences out of the way now," Meimi said. And she meant it. From the start, she knew that Rina harbored ill feelings towards her, she never really knew why. But all that doesn't matter anymore, now that they were friends. 

"Meimi, you should go home. You look kind of pale. I bet that being warm under your covers sound good right now." 

"It does, Taka-- I mean, Rina. This is going to take some getting used to." 

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" 

"Alright." Meimi stood up and took the journal with her. As she walked, she wondered about Rina's strange behavior, but was still glad that they had finally become friends. 

Rina watched the girl walk away. "So. Asuka's mysterious confidant was Meimi all along," she said to herself. She laughed at the absurdity of it. _This makes things much more interesting. A change of plan is in order. Yes... I think I know what I'll do._

She looked down and saw a white sheet of paper sitting in the spot that Meimi had occupied. "What's this? Must be Meimi's..." She picked it up and read out the first line. "Pain is Pain." Intrigued, she read the rest of it. _This was how I felt... when I read the contents of that journal. This is exactly how I felt. Well, Meimi, pretty soon you'll be feeling something else. Something even more than pain. Trust me. I'll just have to... _

Rina's train of thoughts stopped as she spotted Sawatari. She got up and quickly made her way to him, the paper, clutched tightly in her hand. 

"Sawatari!" she said, getting his attention. _Sawatari is just the guy I was gonna look for!_

"Oh. Hello there Takamiya. What can I do for you?" 

"Funny you should ask..." 

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Dun dun dun.... Oh no! Problems, problems, problems. I should have named this chapter "More Problems Arise." Oh well. Hehehe. 

Asuka and Meimi aren't talking to each other. Rina wasn't successful with her plan the first time. And now she found out that _Hime_ in the journal is Meimi. So she comes up with another plan.... What has our ever-plotting Rina got in her head _this _time? She even promised that Meimi will be feeling something more than pain... And what does Sawatari have to do with it?

If you wanna find out, watch for the 6th chapter! Hahaha! I know. I'm a very very very bad girl. Hehehe. And don't forget to review, okay? =)

Oh yeah, and that poem up there, **_Pain is Pain_**, that's something that I wrote. So that poem is MINE. Hehehe. Hope you liked it. I also have it posted up with some other of my poems in a thing I named _Straight From The Heart_. I'm gonna keep all of my poems all in one place, it's more convenient that way. Why am I even telling you this? Hehehe. Yeah... 

Ja ne! 

~Enchanted Pink Jade 

E-mail: lyricalaznangel@aol.com


	6. A Rendezvous

Heheheh... sorry? I know, I know. It's been awhile, but I have a better excuse than homework right now. I'm moving. Yup, so that means I'm busy packing up. It's a wonder where I even found the time to write this chapter... Okay, well, enjoy! 

And I dedicate this chapter to all you people who have reviewed! I love you all! MUAH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Tail, though I wish I did. 

Signed, Anonymous

Chapter Six: A Rendezvous

By Enchanted Pink Jade

*~*~*~*~*

It was lunchtime in the school, so of course there would be people everywhere, making it hard for you to spot the person who you're looking for. But it couldn't be that hard, right? She just had to find him, and make sure that things were clear between them.

_There he is. _"Finally," Rina muttered under her breath. "Oi! Sawatari!" she yelled, getting his attention. He was with a group of friends, taking about God knows what. When she yelled, he looked in her direction, nodded and said something to his friends. He was probably telling them that he'd be right back. Then he headed over to where Rina was standing. 

"You don't have to repeat yourself. I already know what to do."

"Okay, then. Good. Let's go to a place where there aren't so many people."

"The upstairs hallway?" 

"Fine. Whatever." 

They started their trek up the stairs and into the empty hallways. Their footsteps could be heard echoing in the vast open space. Everyone else was either downstairs or they headed home to eat. 

"You want Meimi to be happy, right? That's the only reason you agreed to this," Rina finally said. 

"Mmm. I care for her a lot, yeah. She's one of those people who are special; moreover, she's unlike everyone else. You can tell just by looking at her," Sawatari said with a fond-like smile. 

"Oh..."

"I really don't know why you're doing this though. Why did you come to me for help? I'd think that you were capable of doing this for yourself. Anything Rina wants, Rina gets. Right?" 

Instead of answering him, she asked him a couple questions of her own. "What's so special about her? What do you see in her? And why..." _Why does Asuka Jr. like her so much? Always her? How long has he felt this way? The day they met? Seven years ago... When? _

Sawatari looked at her as if she had suddenly become an alienated species, and it was the first time he had ever seen one of the type. "I don't know where you're getting at. You're supposed to be her enemy, rival. Romantic rival," he said, and then smirked.

"Just answer the simple question, that's all I ask. I don't need your attitude, I already have one of my own." 

Sawatari's smirk faded away then, seeing that she was serious. "Well, I don't really know... It's hard to say. It's like, Haneoka is something that words couldn't even come close to describing." Sawatari looked outside, towards the grounds in deep thought. 

Rina didn't say anything, so he continued. "She's always so full of warmth and laughter, which by the way is the sweetest sound you will ever hear. Her eyes have so much fire in them, very bold, and too intriguing for her own good. Her honesty and her candidness are so much like magnets, you're drawn to her immediately. You just can't resist. She's as beautiful outside as much as she is beautiful in the inside." Sawatari stopped there, waiting for her Rina to laugh at what he had just said; instead, she said nothing. "Well, that was just my opinion of her." 

"Apparently, you're not the only one who shares that opinion." 

"Okay, look. You've told me what you planned, and what I have to do. But I still don't get you're reasons." 

"That should be obvious by now, you know."

"Yeah.. yeah. Okay, so it is. But I still don't understand-"

"Well of course you don't understand. You're of the male species," Rina said, and laughed. _This is something that I must do.... Have to do, and will do. _

"Hey, what's the supposed to mean?" he asked in what was clearly confusion, thus causing Rina to laugh even harder. "Come on, we should start getting our plan into action," Rina said, when her laughter finally subsided. Sawatari muttered and grumbled under his breath, but Rina just giggled. _Alright Meimi, Asuka. I hope you're prepared. Rina is on the case!_

*~*~*~*~*

"I really think that you should go and talk to him. Avoiding each other is doing neither of you any good, Meimi." 

"I don't know... I just couldn't face him. I was too ashamed." 

"Then stop being ashamed. There really isn't anything here for you to be ashamed of." 

"Well, how should I go up to him then? What am I supposed to say?" 

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe something along the lines of 'I'm sorry Asuka. After all that's happened, I hope you understand. Can we go back to being friends again?' Well, you can choose to say that last part. Not many people were sure anyways whether you two were friends or enemies." 

"Seira, you're not helping." 

"Yes, I am. Like a beacon of light from God, I am guiding you to the right path," Seira said sarcastically. Meimi winced at her friend's tone of voice. They have been sitting there for awhile, basking in the silence, when all of a sudden the subject of Asuka comes up. Meimi knew that it was wrong to be treating him like he was nobody, but she couldn't help herself, in spite of her feelings for him. 

"..........."

"Meimi, you can start out by inviting him over to your house, or just pull him aside after school in a secluded place and start explaining yourself."

"........."

Seira sighed in exasperation. "What am I going to do with you?" 

Meimi sighed as heavily as well. "I'm sorry-" 

"See? Those two little words aren't so hard to say. Now go up to him and say them." 

Meimi chose to ignore the nun-in-training's remark. "I really thank you and appreciate all that you've done for me now, and all that you've done for me in the past. Without you, I don't know where I would be. We've been through so many things together. But this... I don't know anymore. I just don't. I used to know my place, and I used to be standing on firm ground. But now I'm falling into a deep abyss, and I don't know how to get out. Maybe you can do something for me?" 

"Uh-uh. Meimi, this is something that you have to do for yourself. I'm sorry. You know that when you need help, I'm always by your side. It's only this once am I going to let you walk off alone in the dark." 

"I know. I know. But it didn't hurt to ask."

"No, it didn't. So you'll talk to him soon? Everyone has noticed how different you two have been acting lately. And let me tell you now, the things that people are thinking are much more worse than the truth." 

"Yes. I'll go talk to him. Today. I don't want to drag this out any longer than I have to." _What will he say to me? What will he think? What will he do? _Meimi asked herself. _Asuka, you can say anything you like, just don't break my heart by telling me that you hate me..._

*I'll always be there, for you. You can count on it*

_That's right, you said that you'd always be there for me. You were like my Knight in Shining Armor... This time, I have to save myself, and keep you from turning away from me... _

"Good," Seira said, satisfied that she had finally gotten through the thick skull of her friend, who just a few moments ago was being too stubborn. Then the bell rang, signaling that lunch was now over. 

"Well, we ought to get to class now." 

"Matte! Haneoka!" a voice called out from behind them. Meimi and Seira turned around, only to find Sawatari heading right for them. 

"What is it, Sawatari?" 

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking that we could walk together, since we all have the same class next." 

"Oh, okay. Let's go then," Meimi said, and started walking. 

"Actually there was also something that I wanted to ask," Sawatari said hurriedly. 

"What is it?" 

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, could you meet me at the Renge Café later at four o'clock?" 

Meimi stopped in her tracks, and Sawatari turned around to face her, waiting for her answer. 

"Sure, I guess. I'm not really busy." 

"Great. I'll see you there, then. Bye, Haneoka. Mimori." He saluted and grinned, and then walked ahead. 

"What was that all about?" Seira asked. Meimi just shrugged. 

*~*~*~*~*

"Come on, Asuka. It wouldn't really hurt to come, would it?" 

"Get. AWAY. From. Me." 

Rina frowned, Asuka was being really difficult, but that didn't mean that she was going to give up on him. This was her plan, and she was going to go through with it all the way. 

"Come on, just come to the café at about four." 

"Why should I?"

"If you do, after this, I wouldn't really be a bother to you anymore." _Of course I won't be of a bother to you anymore, not after this. You'll be thanking my with your life. Well, maybe you won't go that far, but still... _

Hearing this was very tempting to Asuka. It sounded really good to his ears. "You won't bother me anymore?" he asked. As good as it seemed, something's were just good too be true. 

Rina held her right hand up. "This a swear and this I vow. It's a promise, don't doubt me now." 

"Whatever. Fine, I'll come. But I'm holding you to you're promise." 

"Of course. I always stay true to my word." _What Rina wants, Rina gets, _she thought, and laughed inwardly. "Meet me there five minutes after four. I'm positive that you'll find something there that you would really like."

"4:05. Okay, I'll be there." 

"Great. I'm going to go to class now. I'll see you then. Bye!" 

Asuka watched her run off. _What the hell could she want this time? If she's going to be nosy like she always is, I'll leave. I'll just go, so that she'll stop nagging me. She'll keep her promise... _

Of this, he was sure. He recalled that one time when they made a bet about Saint Tail's identity. If she lost, she would stop pestering Meimi about being Saint Tail. If she won, he would go out on a date with her. 

But she lost. 

And she never did pester Meimi again about being Saint Tail, or even suggest it. Of course Meimi wasn't Saint Tail. She just couldn't be. _Meimi... What's wrong? Was it something that I did? And why are you... _ Just then, the bell rang, signaling the start of class. 

Asuka cursed loudly, for he was now late for class. 

*~*~*~*~*

Meimi sat patiently, waiting for Sawatari to come back from his errand. They met, and they talked awhile, but he still didn't say why he wanted to meet her here. She asked, but he said she'll have to wait until later. 

_Well, it's not like I have anything else better to do, _Meimi thought sourly. _And I still have to talk to Asuka Jr..... _

"Hi, Haneoka. I'm back." Sawatari came to their booth and sat down. "Have you ordered anything yet?" Meimi shook her head. "Alright, I'll get something for you." He then gestured for the waitress to come over. "We'll have one large milk shake, and two straws." 

When the waitress left, Meimi asked, "Why order just one milk shake and then request for two straws?" Sawatrai just laughed. She could be pretty naive at times, but that fact only made her much more adorable than she already was. He looked over to where Rina was sitting, not too far away, and hidden from Meimi's sight. She gave him the two thumbs up and he smiled and nodded.

"You know, you look real cute when you're clueless," he said, turning back to Meimi. 

"Oh..." Meimi said lamely, for she really had nothing to say to that. And her cheeks had taken on a little pinkish hue._ Asuka has never said anything like that to me, and Sawatari is being very nice to me. He always has. We never fought with each other. He always complimented me, and he even defended me whenever Asuka was teasing me. It almost seems as if he would better... so then why does my heart still yearn for someone else? _

*~*~*~*~*

_I really don't want to be here right now. What does she want with me? It's like I can't get rid of her. Hopefully, after this... _His train of thought was cut off as soon as he stepped into the café. 

"I'm glad you could make it. And you're right on time, too." 

"Well, what's so important that I had to come and see you here?" 

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave? Come on, there's something I'd really like to show you. Or more like someone." 

Asuka didn't know where she was heading with this, but he let himself be led anyways. It looked like she was leading him to a booth that was already occupied. A guy... _Sawatari? _And a girl who had her back to him... _Meimi? What are they doing here? And together? _

Asuka looked at their table. There was one big milk shake right in the center of it, containing two straws. He didn't really like what he was seeing; furthermore, it looked as if they were getting really cozy with each other. Sawatari was sitting a little too close to Meimi for Asuka's liking. And it really looked like a date to him... What else could it be? _Damn that Sawatari. _

"Come on Asuka, quit dawdling and pick up your pace." _He's falling for it! Plan number One, Part A: accomplished! Now, onto Part B_.

Asuka didn't say anything, but Rina could see a really deep scowl forming on his features. _Good, he's getting angry. _

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Dun Dun Duuuuunn. Hehehe. Well, what do you think of it now? I looks like everything is going real smooth for Rina, huh? Will she succeed? Not much mushiness is in this chapter, but I'm sure you understand why. After the ordeal, of course things will be different between the two. And Rina is being VERY sinister right now. I didn't make the Rina in my other stories like this one... but oh well. I had to write is this way to have my story flow smoothly. 

Looking back into this chapter, I kinda realized that I'm straying off of the journal line, but I'll get back to that. It plays another important part in my story. This is just another one of those fill-ins. 

Did I disappoint you people with this chapter? I really want to know. I sort of rushed it because I know that I haven't updated in awhile.... And I don't think that I'll get the next chapter out any sooner either. Believe it or not, I want to improve my writing skills. But If I get a lot of people breathing down my neck to get it out, maybe I will. =). 

*sigh* I blabbed. Okay, well, until next time, ja!

~Enchanted Pink Jade

E-mail: Lyricalaznangel@aol.com


	7. Surprise

I love you people out there! You're so supportive and everything! I've hit a hundred reviews! Wheee! Teeheehee. Well, here's the 7th chapter. Hopefully, it's better than the last. There wasn't much action there because it's all in here! And I wrote that chapter so that you can get a feel of Rina and her thoughts, what she might do and stuff. Yeah... Get ready to be surprised! =P

Oh, and because of the delay, I made this one longer than my other chapters. =)

Disclaimer: Saint Tail does not belong to me... Though I wished so badly that it did. Heheh

Signed, Anonymous

Chapter Seven: Surprise

By Enchanted Pink Jade

*~*~*~*~*

"Meimi! What a pleasant surprise!" Rina said, as she came to their booth where they were sitting. 

Asuka looked at Rina in clear astonishment. She had called Meimi by her first name, not her last name. And it wasn't the 'Hey you!' type of tone of voice either. _What is going on here? _

Meimi looked up at the mention of her name only to see Rina, with Asuka; furthermore, she was clinging onto his arm and looking pretty darned happy about it. 

_What is Asuka doing here with Rina? _she asked herself. She so badly wanted to ask him herself, but instead, different words came out. "Oh. Hello, what are you guys doing here?" 

"Oh, we just came here to relax and talk, the way you two are looking like right now," Rina said. Meimi looked at Asuka, wanting to see something that would give away what he was thinking, but his faced remained as passive as ever as his gaze moved from Meimi to Sawatari. 

Then Meimi realized what the situation might have looked like from another person's point of view. A guy and a girl, sitting by themselves at a café with one milkshake and two straws. So what else could it look like? _But this isn't a date! It isn't! Sawatari just asked to meet me here and... Please Asuka, don't jump to a conclusion! _Meimi shut her eyes tight, hoping for all the world that this was all a dream, or that she would just disappear, the way Saint Tail can. But when she opened her eyes, she was still in the same place. 

"May we join you people?" Rina then asked. 

"Sure," Sawatari said. He got up from his position and sat right next to Meimi, so Rina and Asuka took the vacant spots across from them. Asuka eyed Sawatari with barely concealed contempt. _What the hell is he doing here with Meimi? _

Sawatari, who wasn't a complete dimwit, caught Asuka's glare. In response, he grinned right back, infuriating Asuka all the more. It was as if Sawatari was flaunting the fact that Meimi was off limits to him... _Kuso! What the heck am I thinking? I'm not even worthy enough for her. _Asuka thought about it some more, and concluded that Sawatari deserved Meimi more then he did... 

Rina watched him carefully; he seemed to deflate right in front of her eyes. _Oh God, what is he thinking now? The idiot. He isn't saying anything. _"Well, I'll order something, okay?" Rina said, as she smiled sweetly towards him. 

"Whatever," he muttered. Rina's smile almost slipped and her tolerance went down a notch, but she managed to contain her anger. Instead of strangling him then and there, she called for the nearest waitress and ordered two smaller milkshakes.

"Ne, Sawatari, you're paying, okay?" Rina asked, when the waitress left to get her order. 

But to Sawatari, it was more of a demand, and he suddenly sat up from his comfortable spot. "Nani?! Why do I have to--" 

"Good, I'm glad we've got that settled. You're so kind to agree." Rina giggled as Sawatari's mouth closed and re-opened a couple of times, but no words came out. _Why do I have to pay for HIM also? I don't mind for Takamiya, or Haneoka_, he thought angrily, and sighed._ Meimi... _He then glanced at her from the corner of his eye. _Are you going to choose him? _

"I can pay for my own self," Asuka said, but Rina chose to ignore him. She turned to Meimi instead.

"Why so quiet Meimi?" 

"What? Oh, nothing. I just have nothing to say." 

_I'll bet, _Rina thought, and then sighed. _I was hoping for something more than THIS... But these two aren't saying anything. Argh! This is so far from how a planned it! Okay, calm down Rina, _she told herself. _I've got them both to come here... And I've got to get Plan B into motion._

"Something wrong, Haneoka? You seem really down right now," Sawatari asked. 

"No. No, daijobou." Meimi looked up only to see a pair of disconcerting eyes piercing straight into hers, until it was too unbearable that she had too look away. _Gomen, Asuka Jr. _

"Are you sure? Maybe you should go home..." He made a gesture to place his hand on her shoulder, but she cringed at his touch. Sawatari frowned at this. _What is up with her? Everything was fine before he came. But now... What exactly happened between these two? _

"No, I'm fine. Daijobou." 

"Oh, alright then," he said, and pulled away. Rina made eye contact with him, while sending him a silent message: _Be patient, and wait. Don't do anything stupid._

"Hey, Sawatari. Was there something that you wanted to talk about?" Meimi asked. 

"Well, yeah. There is, actually. But that could wait until later." 

"No, please. Indulge us. Is there something you have to say to her?" Asuka said, and none too nicely either. 

"Why you. If I had my way, I'd--" 

"Darn it! Where's my order! It's taking them awhile!" Rina suddenly said, breaking off what almost formed into a fight. Rina shot warning glares towards Sawatari, but he just rolled his eyes, sat back down and sighed in exasperation. A waitress who was passing by apologized and said that the order was coming. 

An eerie silence washed over the four, as if everything and everyone around them were moving, but no sounds were being emitted. Much like the way Sawatari's mouth had opened and closed in surprised annoyance, for he was stuck with paying the bill. 

Meimi sat there lamely, not knowing what to do, and wishing with all her might that Asuka would stop staring at her the way he did at the moment. It seemed as if she was on trial for something that she didn't do, and he was the accuser. 

Asuka was just about to say something when Rina stood up. "It's still not coming!" she huffed angrily. She grabbed Sawatari off of his seat and pulled him out. 

"What? Hey!" 

"You're coming with me to see what's taking them so long. And since we're going there, you might as well pay for it." 

"Fine, fine," he said, as he let himself get dragged off by the ever-exuberant future policewoman. "I'll be right back, Haneoka." 

"H-hai." 

Both Meimi and Asuka watched them go to the desk. As soon as they were far enough, Asuka unhesitatingly launched his questions right at Meimi. But to her, it seemed like bullets aimed right between the eyes. 

"What are you doing here? And with him of all people?" 

_Who does he think he is, demanding me to answer like that? What am I? A dog on a leash? Ready to obey at the sound of its master's voice? _Meimi thought indignantly. She straightened her back and raised up her chin in clear defiance, but nonetheless, she answered him with just as much fire. 

"He asked me to meet him here. I can meet up with friends, can't I?" 

"Is Sawatari really a friend?" 

"He's been more of a friend to me than you have in the past," Meimi said scathingly, and both mentally winced at this. Meimi hadn't meant to say _that._ He had been there when she needed him the most... 

And Asuka saw her words to be true. He never really did treat her the way she deserved to be treated. He wasn't counting the recent events either. 

In a more softer and subtle tone, he asked, "Why are you avoiding me?" 

"I...... I'm not avoiding you." 

"Could've fooled me." He sat up straighter and got as close as he possibly could from his place across the table. "What's wrong? Was there something that I did?" 

"Iie, Asuka. It's not that." 

"Then what is it?" he asked, his patience was now running thin. 

"I don't think that--" 

"You don't think that what? That's just it, Meimi. You're not thinking at all." 

"Asuka no baka! What I was going to say was that--" 

In the middle of her sentence, a hand slammed down onto the table, right between them, creating an invisible barrier. 

"What is going on here? I leave you two alone for a couple of minutes, and already you two are fighting! Why can't you two get along?" 

Sawatari came up behind her with the small milk shakes in either hand while he was drinking on of them. "What's the problem?" 

"........." Asuka and Meimi both looked away from each other.

"What's wrong with you two?" she tried once again. 

"........." Still nothing.

Rina's whole being shook with her rage. Neither Asuka nor Meimi was being any cooperative. "Okay. Both of you listen and listen good, for never will either of you hear these words that I will say to you again." 

Meimi and Asuka were looking towards her, wanting to hear what she won't ever repeat again. Even Sawatari seemed to be entranced by the furious blonde. 

"You two had better kiss and make up. You heard me. I don't know what has been going on lately, haven't a clue, but _something_ has happened, or you wouldn't be acting this way. I don't care what either of you thinks, but the both of you had better do something about this so that everyone else could get on with the rest of their lives! I brought you two here with the help of Sawatari so that you guys can reconcile with each other, and _not_ to be at each other's throat!"

Meimi then looked towards Sawatari. "Then...?" 

He smiled faintly and nodded. "What she said, Haneoka. It seemed like something else, but it was supposed to look that way."

"That's right. You two are going to apologize, never minding who started what. _Afterwards, _you are going to confess your love to each other," she said. She had said it so bluntly that the two didn't even know what to say at first.

To both Meimi and Asuka, the girl who was standing before them seemed to be an alien. Something they've never seen before. And what she had just suggested was too ludicrous. 

"What are you talking about?" they asked simultaneously. 

Rina clenched her fists in annoyance. "I mean the feelings that you two have for each other! Just about every one in the school knows how you two feel, but you yourselves have remained so clueless about it all! And I'm sick of having to watch you guys suffer something that would have all been avoided if you two got together," she said. And with those last words, she pivoted on her heels and stalked away. 

"That one milk shake is for you two. We're taking the smaller ones," Sawatari said. He leaned towards Asuka and whispered, "Don't let her get away this time. Consider yourself one of the luckiest guys in the world. Just try not to get on Rina's bad side." 

Both teens who were left sitting at the booth watched his form make its way through the tables and other people to the outside, where Rina probably was waiting.

Suddenly, it seemed as if the ceiling and the table surface were the two most interesting things there were at the time, and for once, Asuka didn't have anything to say. Meimi cleared her throat as if to say something, but she didn't utter a word. 

_Impossible! How can he have any feelings for me? He hates me! Right....? And what was that about everyone in school knowing? This just can't be... It was one of my deepest wishes that we would... I never knew... _

"Did you get anything that she said?" Asuka said quietly, to break off the silence. It was too uncomfortable sitting there. She was the one girl he would give everything to; she only needed to ask. But right now, he wanted to be as far from her as possible. He couldn't really face her, not after what Rina said before she left. _Does she really have- feelings for me? Or was all that just an act? Is there a camera somewhere around here? And someone's going to come out and shout "Surprise"...? If this is supposed to be a joke, it's not a very funny one. _

"I understood what she said, but that the same time, I don't understand. I mean, she said- She spoke to us in clear language that we both could understand. She wasn't speaking in German or anything like that..." 

"Yeah. I know what you mean, but..." Asuka trailed off right there, not knowing what to say. _ARGH!!! This is stupid. Why don't you do SOMETHING! _Asuka screamed at himself._ Okay then, I might as well get this over with... It's no use beating around the bush... _Asuka then took a deep breath. "Meimi." 

"H-Hai?" She looked up from the table to meet his gaze. There was something in his eyes, a something that told her to brace herself before he went on... _What is he trying to say? _she asked herself. _Oh God, I hope he doesn't reject me here and now... Is he going to say that everything Rina said was a lie? _Meimi clutched her hands together in her lap in anticipation. She lowered her head and closed her eyes shut, waiting for him to continue, while her heart was working overtime. 

_*B-bump*_

*B-bump*

*B-bump*

Unknown to her, though, Asuka's heart was racing just as fast. Maybe even more. _It's now or never. _"Can I trust you not to explode when I tell you something?" 

"Ano... What is it- What is it that you want to tell me?" 

Asuka takes a deep breath before continuing. "Well, you know, we've known each other for a long time now..." 

"... Go on," she said, as she wrung her hands nervously in her lap, under the table, hidden from his view. 

"And I consider you one of my really good friends." _Argh! What am I saying? Now she probably thinks that I'm an idiot. _

Meimi's butterfly hands came to an abrupt stop. _He thinks that I'm one of his really good friends? And is that all we'll ever be? _Meimi thought sadly. Meimi opened her mouth to say something, but he silenced her with a look. 

"No. Let me finish what I have to say first. When I'm around you, I get this really weird feeling inside. One that I can't quite explain. One that I've tried to, but couldn't understand. And I've thought about all the times that we've been through, even the senseless fights and arguments." At this point, Asuka lowered his head. He couldn't tell her what he wanted to with her looking at him the way she did. "I've tried to come up with an explanation for all this, for a long time now. It came to be that I was always thinking about you non-stop. Everywhere I go, and whatever it is that I was doing, an image of you would always follow me around." 

Meimi couldn't believe what her ears were telling her. More over, what Asuka was telling her. _Asuka Jr.... _

After a short pause, he went on again. His voice had lowered to a whisper, but still loud enough for Meimi to hear. "Only recently did I find out what it all truly is. Love. Thinking about all the things that I've done and said around, they were all because of love. Love that I have for you, even back then.... Aishiteru." He said the last word with all the feelings that he had enclosed inside himself. He didn't dare look up to see what her reaction was, but he wanted to know oh so badly. _Well, she hasn't run away- yet. That's a good thing, right? Maybe... _

Asuka finally gathered enough courage to look up, and was alarmed to see tears in her eyes. She was looking straight at him, and her hand was tightly pressed against her mouth to stifle the sobs that threatened to escape. _Was my confession that bad? Maybe I should I leave. _

_Oh my God. He just confessed... that he loved me. And I haven't said anything back. Wasn't this what I was always waiting for? Why can't I move? _

Asuka now stood up and sighed. "I'll take you silence as an answer. I was hoping... There was still that teeny tiny possibility that you felt the same way that I do, and by my own will, I took that chance. But... I guess you don't feel the same way." Meimi started to shake her head, trying to tell him that he was wrong. Asuka thought that she was trying to tell him that she was sorry about his mistake, so he walked away then, unable to bear it any longer. 

Meimi numbness that had washed over her disappeared and dashed after him. "Matte! Asuka Jr.!" Hearing her call out his name, he stopped and turned around, but was caught off guard when she all of a sudden flung her arms around his neck and held on tight. She had long ago lost hope of trying to keep the tears from falling, which were now streaming freely down her cheeks. "I... I love you too," she uttered in his ears ever so softly. Meimi buried her face in her shirt and inhaled his unique and comforting scent. 

Asuka pushed her back a little and handed her a handkerchief, which she accepted. "But your tears..." 

"Are tears of happiness," she finished for him, as she wiped the salty substance from her face. She smiled up at him with misty eyes. 

"My God, you don't know how long I've waited for this day to come. Years almost." 

"Don't ever let anyone tell you that you're impatient then," she said softly. 

Suddenly they heard an applause break out, and looked around them. They were still in the café, and they also had everyone's attention, even the cashiers', who was busy wiping away her own tears at the display of love. Asuka heard some whistles and shouts of encouragement. 

Their faces turned pink when they realized that they had been watched the whole time, and they both looked down.

"Looks like we'd had an audience," Asuka whispered, as he glanced around. Meimi nodded her head softly. 

"Hey you! Kiss the girl now will you and get it over with!" someone shouted out. The person next to him clonked on the head and told him to shut up and mind his own business. Meimi could feel her face grow a little warmer, and she knew that her face must have been a bright shade of red. 

"Let's get out of here," Asuka whispered. 

"Okay," she agreed. As they left, they could here people murmur their congratulations. 

*~*~*~*~*

From behind the corner, Rina watched the new couple walk away in sheer bliss. She pulled back and sighed in content. "Mission complete," she whispered to herself. 

"Very clever of you... Your plan went smoothly," Sawatari said, standing next to her. He too, had watched the whole thing that had happened inside the café, just as Rina did. Of course, he couldn't hear anything, but he knew what was going on just by watching. He now turned back to Rina, who was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed at her front. "You did all this, for them.... Why? I thought that you hated Haneoka's guts, and loved Asuka... I don't get it."

"Of course you don't get it. You're not supposed to." After a short pause, she continued softly, "I don't even understand this all myself. So how can I possibly explain it to you if I don't know?" With this said, it only served to confuse him more than he already was. He looked so serious that Rina could picture Sawatari trying to put a jigsaw puzzle together in his head, struggling to make sense out of everything. 

Rina sighed. "Let's just put it like this. One day, it was as if someone poured cold water on me, waking me from a daze. This helped me realize that whatever I did wouldn't do any good because Asuka had already chosen Meimi, long before I came." 

"I see..." 

"I sort of stumbled across something that confirmed that he really liked her. Loved her. And that she felt the same way. So I decided, instead of trying to take him for myself, why not just put him together with Meimi to place an end to this misery?" There was now water trickling down her cheeks. This water had not come from the sky, but from the pain and remorse that she felt in her heart. It came out as tears, gathering in her eyes, and blurring her vision. 

"You know, I do love him. And I wanted him to be happy. That's what you would naturally want for someone whom you care about, right?" 

Sawatari just stood there, listening. He didn't dare say anything, lest it shatter the moment. He was now, for the first time, getting a glimpse of a different side of Rina. One that he never met, and he didn't know how to respond. If she was going on a rampage, he knew exactly what to do: Run for dear life. But she wasn't. The girl in front of him was calm and quiet. 

"I've thought about it for a long time, and maybe, just maybe, the love I thought that I had for him was that of a sibling. I'm starting to think that it is. So, I wanted to put them together, knowing that it would be better this way," Rina confessed. _God, I can't believe this. I'm just pouring myself out to HIM of all people. The dimwit. I guess I do owe it to him though. After all, he did help.... _she thought. 

Without warning, Rina felt his arms encircle her, and his affectionate gesture somehow made her feel a little better. "You're a very kind person, Rina, with a very beautiful heart. Not many people would have done what you did. I admire that kind of courage and strength in a person," he then said. 

Rina didn't fail to hear that he'd used her first name, and not her last. _Sawatari isn't such a bad guy after all. He can be a goofball at times, but he does know what to say at the right times... _"Arigatou." 

*~*~*~*~*

"This is amazing. No, I take that back. This is amazingly _stupid_! It's already been a whole week! And _nothing is happening!_" Rina cried out in frustration, as she and Seira walked to their next class. 

Seira, who was walking along her side, just smiled. "Don't worry about those two. Things are different now." 

"No duh! I helped make it happen!" 

"And they're still adjusting to. They're not used to displaying loving emotions towards each other. It's basically been shouting, and screaming, and arguing." 

"But ONE WEEK?"

"Like I said, don't worry. It's not like they're going to call it quits anytime soon," Seira said calmly, contrary to the future policewoman. Seira knew everything that had come to pass. Sawatari went to the church one day, when she was there. So she asked if she could do anything for him, and he said he only wanted to pray for Rina, hoping that she would be okay. The way he'd said it made it sound as if she had gotten into some sort of accident. So he explained it all, telling her of things that transpired in the café. 

Being Meimi's best friend, she already knew that the ever-cunning thief was together with Asuka, but she didn't know about Rina's side of the story. When Sawatari was finished explaining what he knew, she took it upon herself to get to know the other girl a little better, for it seemed that Rina wasn't as inconsiderate and thoughtless as she first thought. Thus, they became friends. 

"Quiet down some, Rina. They're both in our next class, or rather, in study hall, so put on a smile and look happy," Seira said, but there was still a frown on the blonde girl's face, so she gave up. When they entered, the two girls went straight to where Meimi was sitting with Asuka and Sawatari. They all said their greetings and settled down for class. Today, all they had to do was review for an upcoming test, so they could basically do anything. 

"Are you guys ready for tomorrow? We covered a lot of things in this chapter. I don't think that I'll be passing this one," Sawatari said doubtfully. 

"That's why they give us time like this to study, you know," Asuka said as a matter of fact. He pulled out his book and notes. "It'd be smart to take advantage of the chance, you know." Asuka then reached out to open his book, and as soon as he flipped the lid open, a puff of pink smoke encompassed him. "Huh?" 

"It's a calling card from Saint Tail!" someone exclaimed. Rina snatched the paper that was slowly falling to the table and read it out loud.

"I'm going to take back the Renaissance painting from the Shimikage residence, tomorrow night at 8 o'clock. See ya there. Saint Tail." She threw down the paper at him and sat back down. "Why are you still going after her? It's really useless, you know. She's escaped your grasp like about a million times now." 

"A million and one, including the theft incident three nights ago!" another classmate said aloud. 

"Well, it's really only because he has Meimi now," Kyoko said. Ryoko and some other girls giggled. 

"He's lost interest in the thief, that's why. Asuka, how far have you gone?" a friend of his asked. 

"Shut up you moron! It's really none of your business so butt out!" Asuka shouted back. His face was scarlet red with embarrassment and frustration. They just wouldn't stop the teasing, and it was getting pretty old by now. 

Asuka turned to Meimi then. "Hey, you wanna come along?" 

"To where?" 

"At the Shimikage residence." 

"That's not my idea of a date, Asuka! Go to the movies instead," one of his friends said, but Asuka decided to ignore the remark and waited patiently for her answer. 

"Um... no, it's okay. It's your job, and I might get in the way," she said nervously, and shot a helpless look in Seira's direction. But all the nun-in-training could do was shrug, for she was at a loss, and didn't know how to tell Meimi to respond to the offer. 

"And all you'd really be doing is seeing your guy failing miserably." Asuka, who was getting annoyed with his friend, through a book at his direction and sat back down.

"Asuka... Just ignore him," Meimi said. She didn't like all the attention that they were getting either, but she wasn't about to resort to throwing textbooks at people's heads to keep them quiet. 

"That should get him to shut up." He then turns back to Meimi. "It's okay if you don't want to come, I'll understand." 

"Okay," she said, and inwardly sighed in relief.

"Just promise to meet me at lunch and everything will be fine." Asuka elated to see that she was blushing by now.

"Hai. Of course. I made us lunch, and you're going to tell me what you think of it, okay?" 

"Deal," he said, trying to ignore the kissing sounds that his friend was now making. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Asuka walked home tiredly. One of his teacher's had called hum to help with tutoring some people. What he really wanted to do was spend some time with Meimi, but she said that he should go on, because they needed his help. This one person just couldn't grasp the concept of a theorem and postulate, so Asuka had to keep repeating himself over and over until the guy got it straight in his head. By the time he left, he was about an inch away from collapsing. He still had his school things on, and he was exhausted, but all that was forgotten when he remembered the lunch with Meimi that afternoon in school. 

To avoid being crushed and surrounded by their throng friends, they had gone a little ways farther from the school buildings and sat somewhere that was surrounded by tall bushes, hiding them from everyone else's view. This gave them absolute privacy, for which Asuka was thankful. He was on the brink of beating his friend to a bloody pulp if he didn't shut up. 

*Flashback*

"If he doesn't stop it, I'm gonna--" 

"You are going to calm down so that we can eat our lunch in peace," Meimi said, interrupting him.

"You're own friends aren't being really helpful either! They're always screeching out that we should spend some time alone with each other, but how can we when they're always there, flocking around like ducks and quacking away!" Asuka exclaimed, and she giggled.

"I swear-" Asuka said, but was interrupted by Meimi, who gave him a soft peck on the cheek. He lifted his hand and touched the spot where her lips had made contact, as if still feeling the sensation.

"We're alone now, Asuka," Meimi whispered. Asuka sat back and leaned against the trunk of the tree for support, and finally realizing that they _were_ alone. "So, now you can taste my cooking!" 

"Alright. Just let me pray first." 

"Okay. What for?" she queried. 

"So that I may still be alive afterwards," he replied. 

Meimi, angered at this, threw whatever she could find in his way, which happened to be the lunchbox that she had prepared for him. "Jeez Asuka! You're ruining the mood!" 

Asuka, who had caught the flying lunch, chuckled.

"Ano... Asuka...?" Meimi said, and he looked up from the lunch box that he was just about to open.

"Hai?" he asked slowly. He knew that the playing and teasing time was over by her tone of voice. 

"You don't find me disgusting? Do you think any lower of me because... With what happened..." Asuka raised a hand to silence her, because he knew what she was talking about. _Is this what she has been worried about? That I might not like her because of that one night? _

"Meimi, you've got it wrong. If I did think any lower of you, I wouldn't be here with you now, would I? I was glad that I got there in time, and like I said before, I won't let anything like that to ever happen again, not while I'm alive." 

"Demo- Demo-" 

"It's okay. I'm not telling you to forget about it, because I know that that's something you wouldn't be able to set aside. But the fact that it happened isn't going to change what I've always thought of you, and... felt for you. So you can stop worrying about it." 

"...Arigatou." 

"Okay, so if there aren't any more doubts, let's eat! I'm hungry." 

Meimi smiled. "Hai." _You're too nice, Asuka. _

For the next few minutes, there was only silence as they ate their lunches, save for the occasional rustle of branches and leaves. 

"Hey, this lunch was really good," Asuka said, as he finished swallowing the last morsel. He made some room next to him and motioned for her to move closer to him. 

"Did you really like it?" she asked. 

"Hai. But I like the person who prepared it even better," Asuka said, and grinned playfully. 

Meimi graced him with a coy smirk. "Only like?" 

Asuka chuckled, and then smiled seductively as he pulled her closer for an embrace. "Love..." he corrected and kissed her brow. 

Her eyes closed in bliss at how gentle he was with her. 

"Crazy about..." he continued, lifting and placing a soft kiss in the palm of her hand. 

To the Thief of Hearts, the touch of his hands were like magic that she has never felt before. 

"Find irresistible..." he whispered into her ear, to which she responded with a faint gasp. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest that she was sure that he could feel it. 

"Worship..." he kissed her closed eye. 

"Asuka..." Meimi softly moaned out in pleasured torture. 

He only smiled. "Adore..." and kissed her other eye. 

She now could feel tingling sensations coursing through her, her skin burning where he had touched, leaving his mark. 

"Devoted to..." he murmured, and lightly grazed her upper lip with his finger. 

_*B-bump*_

*B-bump*

"Please Asuka..." she said in a breathy sigh. How she was able to string two words together, she did not know, and it was a wonder that she could think at all. She couldn't concentrate on anything else, for her mind was completely focused on Asuka. The feel of him and his touch, how it made her feel. 

_*B-bump*_

"Fond of..." he whispered, before claiming her lips and ending the torment that they had both felt. He drew her closer to him possessively, and yet still ever so tender at the same time. The experience was all too much. Meimi had long surrendered her last conscious thoughts by now and trusted herself only to sensual instinct. Her blood was pumping like molten lava through her veins. 

Under his unspoken demand, her lips parted slowly, offering him more. His tongue came swirling down into the sweetest depths of her mouth. His hand came up to tangle in her fire-red hair, while she brought her arms up and around his neck. 

Several seconds later, Asuka heard his name being called again, calling to him from afar. Vaguely, he wondered just how she was able to speak when their mouths were fused together in the most passionate of kisses. 

He heard his name called again, and this time, he realized that it wasn't Meimi's voice. 

"Asuka Jr.! Where are you?" 

His head snapped up. Meimi blinked her eyes back into focus. He hastily withdrew back from her all the while muttering a string of curses that would have made the Sisters faint. 

"Why did you guys come all the way this far?" the voice asked again, as he stepped out of the bushes and into the small clearing. About five others soon followed him, including Rina, Seira, and Sawatari. 

"Because we wanted to get away from you people," Asuka said sourly. 

"Weeeeeeell, I just hope that we weren't interrupting anything. Were we Meimi?" 

"Um... Iie. We were just eating our lunch," she replied, but the dazed look in her eyes and the kiss-swollen lips proved otherwise. Not to mention, Asuka was a little grumpier than usual. _So, something did happen. _Rina gave a triumphant grin towards Seira, and they all settled down, much to Asuka's annoyance. 

*End of Flashback*

_Just when it was getting good, they had to show up, _Asuka thought bitterly. He walked on home in a defeated manner, but stopped when he got to the closest bench and sat down. "God, I'm beat," he said to himself. He closed his eyes and leaned his back on the bench, but sat bolt upright when he recognized where he was sitting at. _God. It's been a long time now, I wonder if that other girl has written something back to me.... _he thought and reached down under him for the journal. He pulled it out and flipped open to the last entry and read it. 

_I don't know where you were. I know that I was there. Maybe we could try and meet again some other time. I ended up being with the someone I liked too. I was so happy, but an incident afterwards made all those happy moments shatter and break like fragile glass. I don't really want to go into detail, but it is something I know will haunt me forever. I'm okay... physically. I just don't know about my mental state. I don't feel like talking about it much, so... _

How'd it go with your friend? I hope things went well, and that you get together with that special someone real soon. I don't know about myself... I'm just so tired right now. Really exhausted. I feel like I just want to stay in bed and sleep in for once. I just dread getting up and preparing for the day that's to come. I look at things negatively now, instead of from a positive point of view. How I see the world , and my outlook on life has changed. None of this probably makes sense to you, sorry. My brain feels like it was cooked in the frying pan, scrambled.

Where should we try and meet again? I was thinking that it should be somewhere where there are less people, so that we can see each other more easily. So, yeah... 

~Hime

_Sounds like the princess is in distress. _Asuka sighed. He really had no other place in mind, and then there's Meimi. _Maybe I should go tell her about this person, and I could bring her with me to meet this other person. I don't think there'll be that big of a problem, _he thought. Asuka decided to write back in it when he got home, for he was too weary right now to even pull out a pen. 

*~*~*~*~*

Asuka walked away from the bench, where he had placed the journal, and made sure that it was safely hidden. _It's still a little early, _he thought, as he glanced at his watch. 

He looked around, and this time, he saw Meimi turning to the street from the corner. She was looking almost straight at him, but it seemed as if her gaze was far away. So Asuka decided to hide and try to catch her off her guard. He swiftly stepped behind a tree where he knew she wouldn't be able to spot him. Asuka waited for her to come, but she stopped right at the bench where he was. To his surprise, she kneeled down and reached under it, pulling out the all too familiar pink book. As she got up, she glanced around again before sitting down, and reading the contents of the book. 

_Don't tell me that she's the one that I've been writing to all this time. And she couldn't have found it by accident because she went straight to it, without hesitation,_ Asuka thought in confusion, a frown developing on his features. He turned away slowly and walked on ahead with a million questions rushing through his mind. 

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Hehehe. Surprised? I wanna know how many people thought that Rina was going try and get Meimi with Sawatari so that she could have Asuka to herself. I wanna know! I wanna know! Hehehe. I really hope that you guys like this one. And I also realize that I'm drifting veeeeeeeeeerry far from the journal now, but you guys don't mind, right? 

Wheeeeeee! I've read the 6th book of Saint Tail, and I loved it! But I can't believe that the story is OVER. I was feeling really crappy when I bought the book, but after reading it... Let's just say that it made my day. =) Again, I apologize for the delay. Well, gtg. 

Until next time! Hehehe, this story isn't over yet. And thanks a million for the wonderful reviews! ^_^

~Enchanted Pink Jade

E-mail: lyricalaznangel@aol.com


	8. Revelations

Hey there people! Have you gotten sick of me yet? =P, I hope not. Well, here's the next chapter! It's not as long as the last chapter (Just a little longer than the first chapter), but you guys don't mind do you? 

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Saint Tail. Asuka does. Hehehe. 

Signed, Anonymous

Chapter Eight: Revelations 

By Enchanted Pink Jade

*~*~*~*~*

Meimi kept on sneaking sidelong glances at Asuka as they walked towards her home. He had been gloomy all day. When she first saw him, she knew something was wrong and asked if everything was all right, but his only response was a curt nod and a smile, which in Meimi's opinion, was forced. 

Alarming sounds have been ringing inside her head for the past few hours or so. She only didn't want to say anything that would set his nerves off. What was going on? Why was he like this? Was it because of her? Meimi truly wished she knew. They haven't been together as an official couple for that long... Maybe it was falling apart already? _But... it can't be! _she thought frantically, but on the outside, she was the picture of coolness and calm. 

Asuka sighed heavily, feeling Meimi's distress without having to look at her. He honestly didn't want to talk to her about anything until he got it sorted out in his own head. Was he seeing this right? Was she the one that he had been writing to all along? If so, then what was the problem? He'd been thinking about it all day, and he was still no closer to an answer than he was back then. 

They were now right in front of her house. "Well, I guess, I'll see you tomorrow," she said, head down. Meimi then turned around and headed to her door. 

"Matte." 

Meimi stopped in her tracks, slowly turned around. "Nani?"

"Ano... eto... " _Think, dammit. THINK. _Asuka sighed. "I know that I haven't been the best person in the world today..." 

Meimi stood there with rapt attention, waiting for him to go on. Her midnight blue eyes were concentrated solely on him, making him all the more a nervous wreck. 

"So... I'd like to make up for it tonight. That is, if you don't mind," he added, as an afterthought. 

_Tonight? A date with him tonight? _"Demo... Saint Tail's calling card..." Meimi murmured, remembering where she also had to be that night. 

"Don't worry about it. She said that she was going at 8 o'clock. I'll come by at about a few minutes after 9 o'clock. So, what do you say? My treat. We can go out for some snacks, anything." 

Meimi's eyes lit up. "Okay. I'll be ready by then," she said smiling up into his face, glad that he _wasn't _going to break up with her. She was just reading into things too much. She turned around and headed for her door again, but this time, with renewed spirits. 

Meimi turned around to watch him go, only to find that he was right behind her. She looked up at him in surprise. "Nani? Did I forget something?" 

A mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes, and his lips broke into a slow, taunting, smirk. "I didn't get my goodbye kiss," he said, and before she could respond, he'd pulled her towards him, kissing her softly and reassuringly. Her lips were warm and soft as they parted underneath his, and kissing him back. Her hands came up to tangle into his hair.

So she was the one who I was writing to all along. So what? That doesn't change anything. He was a fool to even ponder about it for such a long time.

They now parted, from lack of air. "I'll see you tonight," he breathed against her lips. He gave one last peck on the cheek and left, the sparkle, still in his eyes. Asuka ran his tongue over his lips, still tasting the sweetness that was her. Meimi was _HIS, _and that was all that mattered_. _

The said girl walked into her home in a daze, the effect of the detective's actions still taking its toll on her. Slowly, she walked into her room, and was greeted by her little pet hedgehog, who was perched on her bed, looking up at her "Hi, Ruby," Meimi said, as she sat next to Ruby. "Things are looking bright and sunny from here. Demo, demo... How long will it last?" she muttered. Ruby cocked her head to one side in question, and squeaked a response. 

"Oh, never mind that! I should be happy right now! I have a date with him later Ruby! What time is it?" She glanced at her clock. It read 3:45 pm, and she moaned. _That's more than 5 hours! What am I going to do 'till then? _Then she remembered that she had some homework, and the journal to write in. _Journal first, before I forget, _she thought, as she removed it from her pack and read. 

__

Well, where we were at the time and who we were with is irrelevant. And, I guess we should try to meet up again. And I agree with you. Somewhere where there are less people... I dunno about that. Hey, why not meet at the bench where we leave this journal? Should have thought of this before.... ah.. Oh well. What do you think? You can choose the time, and or another place, if you already had one in mind. 

I hope that you'll be fine soon. What had happened couldn't have been too traumatic, could it? If you really liked a guy, you should go for him. As they say, love waits for no one. And if there are a couple of things in your way, get rid of 'em. At least, that's my advice, though I'm no expert. And as for your point of view of the world changing... well, you can go to a store and buy a rose tinted sunglass, so that when you put it on, everything you see will have a soft pink look, rosy and soft. I know someone who does that. 

And don't feel bad about that incident that you had. I had just had an experience that I never want to go through again. It shook me up real bad, and scared me. I never thought that there would be a day when I was afraid of something. But one night, all that changed. So, you really shouldn't brood on it too long. We're in the same boat, so to speak... Until next time. 

~419119

Meimi looked up from the book and sighed. She grabbed a pen and wrote back a response. When she finished, she reread what she wrote, and found it to her liking. Looking at the clock, she decided that she had enough time to go put it back on the bench. _What does 41919 stand for? _she wondered. 

*~*~*~*~*

"Ahhhhck! Get her! She's getting awaaaaaaaaaaaay!" a man screamed, as he jumped down from the second story of the building. 

They cursed her name a million times as she ran farther away. Hearing their crude words of anger only caused her to giggle breathlessly as she ran with the small Renaissance painting in her left arm. Once again, she had managed to slip through their grasp

While the other guards were scrambling around, trying to find out how she came, the so-called owner was fuming. Asuka was slumped against a pillar in the front that supported the balcony above. _I don't even know why I bother coming... No, never mind. I promised myself that I'd catch her... but now it almost looks hopeless. _Asuka's father on the other hand, was walking down the stairs at leisurely pace, a small statue clutched in his gloved hand. 

"Look what I found..." he said, a grin spreading across his face. Shimikage Aritomo, who's painting was supposedly stolen, looked his way. His face paled to a waxen color. So maybe this wasn't such a waste after all. "Seize him," he commanded. The guards rushed forward before the man could make a getaway. 

A similar grin appeared on Asuka's face. "Well, dad. It looks like you have everything under control here. I'll be on my way." 

"Sure, son. Oh, and be sure to tell her the good news." 

"I will, dad." 

And with those last spoken words, he left the crime scene, and started his walk to her home. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was only 20 minutes before 9 o'clock. So he decided to take a detour to the park, to see if the journal was back. _I'll surprise her with it. I only hope she won't get angry. And I'll tell her the good news. _He thought over in his mind the exact words that he was going to say, or at least, what he should say. 

The good news that he had just received from his father was that they had caught the three men from that one night that Meimi had to suffer. They were in the middle of committing another crime, so they were captured. 

As he reached the bench, he bent down to get the small journal. If she had written back, he'd take it and surprise her with it. If she hadn't yet written back and returned the small journal with a new entry, he would still take it with him and surprise her with it. He flipped to the last page and smiled. There was a new entry. Deciding that he would read and write in it later, though it would be pointless then, he put the journal in the big pocket of his coat. 

He was just about ready to head towards Meimi's house when he spotted a flash of red hair, with a black and pink blur. _Saint Tail! _He glanced at his watch. He now had about 15 minutes. Without thinking twice, he hurriedly followed the agile girl, going in the opposite direction of Meimi's home. He didn't want to give chase, or try and catch her. Besides, he really didn't have the time. He just wanted to know who she was. _I'll just spy a bit. _

Asuka prayed that she hadn't heard him following from behind. She didn't. Or she would have gone faster or played a trick on him, so that he wouldn't follow her. Unless this in itself was a trap. 

He followed her nonstop. Until they ended up at the back of the Church near their school. No one else was around, and the only light there was the moon's reflected rays, and light from the inside of the Church. She's stopped running by now, and seemed to be talking to.... the ground? He squinted his eyes and moved a little closer so that he could have a better look at her profile, without alerting her to his presence. 

Asuka saw it now. She was talking to a little creature as she squatted down, though he couldn't determine what kind of animal it was from where he was hidden. 

"Ruby. You behaved, didn't you? I'm sorry that I couldn't have taken you along, demo... My hands were busy holding the painting. I couldn't carry you." 

The little small thing piped back a response, one that sounded suspiciously like _'It's okay, don't worry. I forgive you.'_ Another little peep. _'Oh, and I did behave.'_

"Ahhh... That's very good to hear." Saint Tail said. "Come on, let's go home, Ruby." She started to leave, when the little animal made little squeaks of protest, and she turned back. "Nani? Did I forget something?" 

__

*Nani? Did I forget something?" 

_Why did that all of a sudden sound so familiar right now? I know I've head someone say that to me... somewhere... _His train of thought was interrupted as the girl, known as the thief that he never could catch, laughed. 

"Oh, that's right. I have to change out of these clothes." 

_Nani? She was going to strip out of the clothes that she's wearing right now? _His cheeks took on a warm feeling as blood rushed up into his face at the thought of her... _THAT _way. But he mentally slapped himself and looked away. He already had someone that he really liked. 

Now he heard her chanting.... 

__

"Glow of the moon and light of the sun.

My work for today is over and done.

One. Two. Three!"

"Okay, Ruby! I've changed are you happy now?" she asked in a mock-stern voice. Asuka turned his head back. The girl that was supposedly Saint Tail was standing there, looking down at her pet, and facing his direction. He couldn't believe what his eyes told him. 

_Meimi?!?!_

He blinked, just to make sure that he was really seeing right. But when he focused his gaze back on her, it was still Meimi. The girl that he was supposed to meet tonight... 

_Meimi... First, the journal. And then this. What the hell is going on? What other secrets does she have that she's keeping from me? _

Forgetting that he was supposed to be in hiding, he stepped out from where he was hidden, making his presence known. "Meimi?" 

Her head snapped up at the mention of her name. Somehow, before looking, she already knew who it was. "Asuka Jr.? What are you doing here?" 

"I can ask you the same thing," he said tersely. She looked into his eyes then, and found that they were hard, his face was emotionless. The sparkle of mischief that she had seen earlier, the confidant smirk. They weren't there anymore... _He knows. Kami-sama, he knows. _Panic filled her entire being right then and there, as a feeling of loss came over her. _Now is not the time! I'm not ready! _she thought frantically. 

She was planning on telling him, but she hadn't counted on him finding out for himself, sooner than she'd planned. She'd wanted a little more time to sort things out about this. But now, it doesn't seem like she had a choice. "How long were you here?" _Maybe he hadn't seen. Maybe he was angry for a different reason. Maybe... _

"Long enough." 

Two words. 

That was what all it took just for her world to go topsy-turvy and upside down. This was even worse than what happened that fateful night ago. The damage had been done, but she knew that it would heal, and that she'd eventually get over it. This was different, she knew it. How do you go about picking up the million pieces of your heart that had shattered, and putting them back together again? She really needed to know, because that's exactly what was happening to her heart this moment, as Asuka looked at her in that uncaring way, with disgust now written all over his face. 

Why was he disgusted now? He wasn't so when she nearly lost something that could never be returned. In fact, it seemed like he didn't care about it. Only that she was safe. Or could it all have been a lie? That she'd mistaken his kindness for pity, and that he felt an obligation to her? _No! It couldn't be that. He really did care. Didn't he? _

"Look, let me explain," she pleaded. Ruby made little squeaks of concern, seeing that her friend was in distress, but no one paid the hedgehog any heed. 

"What's there to explain? We've been playing a game of cat and mouse for years. You enjoyed it. You enjoyed making a fool out of me. Then you just had to have me as your boyfriend to have the whole package, wrapped neatly in pretty colored paper with the ribbons. End of story." 

"That's not true!" 

"Isn't it? You probably had a good laugh about it behind my back." Asuka sneered. 

"Stop it. Stop putting words into my mouth! Stop trying to act like you really know me, and what I think, or assuming you know why I do the things that I do. You don't know!"

"That's just it-Meimi-" He'd said her name as if it was a curse. "I thought I knew you. But it seems that I'm wrong. You had everyone fooled. And you loved every minute of it. Did you put Sawatari and Takamiya up to that little stunt in the café?" 

"You're being unfair..." By now, she had long given up on keeping her tears to herself, for now they were coming out in oceans. She was drowning in her own tears, and it seemed that her savior wasn't coming to her rescue this time. 

"You know what? You're right; I didn't give you enough credit. Takamiya and Sawatari are probably innocent victims in your little game. You work alone," he said. Then turned around and started to walk away. 

"Wait!" Meimi cried, going after him. 

Asuka paused in his tracks. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about this. It'll be a little secret, between us. That's all there'll ever be between us, nothing more. Oh, and one more thing. Something I promised dad that I'd tell you. They caught the three who had almost raped you that night. You should be happy." Then he walked on. He couldn't see, since his back was turned on her, but she had crumpled onto the ground unceremoniously, her knees being unable to support her weight. All he heard was her, sobbing wretchedly. But he made no move to turn back. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Author's Note: Wahahahahaha! I'm not even going to say anything about how I ended this chapter. Hehehe. I was going to add more to his chapter, but then I decided that it was dark and sad enough. But I will say this: Asuka is being stupid and idiotic and CRUEL. But then again, I made him do that... so I guess it must be me, ne? ::shrugs:: 

Well, I'm off to work on the next chapter, which I think is going to be the last one. It might even be followed by an Epilogue. So stay tuned! I promise that I won't take too long this time. You will never guess what I have in store for you guys! (Or maybe you can... Is the story predictable?...)

Ja ne!

~Enchanted Pink Jade

E-mail: Lyricalaznangel@aol.com


	9. Turnabout is Fair Play

Hehehe. Hi peoples! Sorry for the delay. There was a traffic of high school homework and house chores, but now it's all clear! Hahaha. Well... I hope that you enjoy it! I hope... cuz i think I over did a conversation a little, oh well, you people will tell me if it's so... 

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Tail. There. That was easy enough. 

Signed, Anonymous

Chapter Nine: Turnabout is Fair Play 

By Enchanted Pink Jade

*~*~*~*~*

*You should be happy*

Meimi sat where she was, stunned. Her tears had long stopped. Bitter sadness now replaced by bemusement and building anger. Those four words echoing in her head in soft little whispers, but relentlessly so. How can he say that? And how exactly was she supposed to be happy? 

She slowly regained the feel of her legs and stood up. She _had_ to talk to him. She just had to, and get things straightened out. He might hate her, but at least he'd know the _truth _and hate her. 

"Let's go home, Ruby," she muttered, and scooped the little creature in her arms. Ruby stared at her friend with concern that Meimi would have seen had she looked down at the hedgehog. But she was oblivious to anything else at the moment, too busy concentrating on her thoughts. 

Back straight, head high, chin up, blue-eyes raging like a storm, she walked on home determined to get through him no matter what. _I will NOT wallow in self pity. I refuse to. And I wont cry anymore. No guy is worth the tears if he was the one who caused them, right? I had to keep just one secret from him, I was going to tell him. Demo.... _

*~*~*~*~*

Asuka Jr. sighed as he stared at the clock on his wall. 10:36 pm. He'd been home for awhile now, but his father wasn't back yet. Probably still at the station, organizing files. He lay on his bed with his arms propped behind his head so that his hands were comfortably tucked between his head and the pillow. 

She had called four times now, only once leaving a message. He'd pulled the cord of the phone in his room, so that it would stop ringing incessantly. Sighing, he stood up to repeat the message that she'd left. He winced at how formal the tone of her voice sounded. It was as if none of their intimate moments had ever happened. It was strictly business now. 

_"Asuka Jr. I know you can hear me. I'll cut straight to the point. Yes, I am Saint Tail. But I wasn't ready to tell you that at the moment, yet I planned to. Too many people are counting on me. I want to explain things to you more clearly, but not over the phone. This is the type of thing that has to be done personally. And when we meet, don't bring your ego and male pride along, they'll take up too much space.... I will say this now though.... I'm sorry that it had to end up this way, and that even though it did, nothing has changed the way I've felt. Please, I need to talk to you."_

He really didn't want to have a 'talk' with her. It was more than he could handle at the moment. What he needed was time and space. But there was no avoiding her. He would see her at school and- _Damn. School! How could I forget. What will the people think now?_ Asuka tried to come up with ways that he could keep their... disagreement a secret, but all of them included him being face to face with her. 

He knew that he was being a coward, and yet that didn't stop the silent tears that rolled down his face. _Damn it all, what am I gonna do? _He then thought about all those times he'd spent with Meimi. Replaying their whole lives in his mind's eyes. Was she for real? And what about her feelings? The ones she said that hadn't changed. Were they real too? Or had she been playing him all along? No answers came to light. He just didn't know anymore, and that scared him. The only thing that he did know was that he wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice. He knew better now than to trust the little conniving thief. 

_I've lost nothing. She wasn't what I had thought she was. Still, for some reason, I want to hear what she has to say. How can she have done this to me? I thought that... she loved me. I knew I loved her. Loved. This is.... Gods. She fooled me as easily she had fooled everyone else. What am I supposed to think about her? About everything? Three years ago, I promised myself that I would capture her. And if not, at least find out who she was. Now that I know, why is it that I'm not jumping for joy? Or celebrating like it was the 4th of July?_

He then laid back on his bed, and groaned. He'd now a headache that felt like his head was cracked open by a jackhammer. As he turned to his side, he prayed to the Lord for sleep to come quickly this night, and he fell asleep. 

*~*~*~*~*

"Have you seen him, Seira?" Meimi asked. There was only a few minutes left before school started, and that's all that she needed. A few minutes alone with him, and maybe they could sort this out. Of course, they couldn't act like nothing had happened. 

Seira looked at her friend worriedly. She wasn't told everything, only that "he knows". That was all she needed to hear to know what Meimi had meant. So he knew. And from the way Meimi was acting, he hadn't heard the full story. 

"Don't worry about it. When you find him, I'll back you up," the nun-in-training offered. Meimi stopped her frantic search to face her friend. She smiled gratefully in thanks, knowing that she could always count on the other girl for support. 

That's when she spotted him, talking to some of his friends. Meimi turned back to Seira, who had also seen him. "Let me handle it first. I want to talk to him... He deserves to know." 

Seira only nodded in understanding and watched the red-headed girl walk away. 

"Hey Asuka! Your girl's coming," one of his friends said. Meimi could see his back stiffen, before he turned around. 

"Ohayo, Haneoka," two of the others greeted. Asuka said not a word. 

She walked until she was right in front of him. "We need to talk." 

"I already know what you're going to say, so what's the use?" he said calmly. His demeanor was like ice, whilst Meimi's temper was slowly rising. He was being so stubborn! The same Mr. Know-it-all! 

"I told you not to bring your ego and pride along. I just need a few minutes of your time," she said, gritting her teeth together to keep from screaming at him. By now, Asuka's friends had ceased to tease the 'oh so perfect couple.' They didn't seem that way now. The atmosphere crackled with their clashing auras. 

Hot and cold. 

Fire and ice. 

Just then, the bell rang. But they still stood that way. Glaring at each other. 

"And you've wasted enough of my time already," he said. And then he turned away to head to his next class. Jaws dropped unceremoniously onto the ground. Asuka had just snubbed Meimi! What the hell is going on? Yesterday, they were all lovey-dovey and sweet. So sweet that you could've gone into insulin shock just by being within 5 feet of the two. Today, they were acting like polite strangers. Not even the usual screaming and angry spats that the people were accustomed to hearing at least once a day. 

Unwanted, but expected, word spread around fast in the school, and people were keeping their distance. Seira stayed near Meimi, for comfort. But said nothing, for there really was nothing to be said. At least, nothing that would make Meimi feel better. 

"I'm still going to try to talk to him." 

"Are you sure that you don't want me to come along? I don't think he'd be so reluctant if I talked with him," Seira offered. 

"That's just it. I want him to hear it from me." 

"Okay then. You should try during lunch." 

*~*~*~*~*

This was utterly ridiculous. The pursuer became the pursued. The hunter became the hunted. However you wanted to say it, it was still the same. It was now Meimi who was trying to catch Asuka. And he kept on avoiding her, managing every time to slip through her grasp. Now she knew what he must've felt every time she escaped into the night. 

All day she had tried to find him. She had asked so many people if they knew where he was. Sometimes she didn't even have to ask, they just told her straight out that they haven't seen him. It was now after school. A whole day's worth of attempts and she had nothing to show for it.

Sighing with resignation, she gave up. _After all, tomorrow's another day, _she thought to herself hopefully. But the next day proved to be the same as the day before. Useless. Her seeds of perseverance were fruitless. 

_Maybe I should just give it up. It almost seems hopeless now. And if he's going out of his way to avoid me... Then maybe it just... Wait a second, is that him over there? _Meimi stopped her melancholy thoughts and focused on a person who had her back to her, leaning dejectedly against the school wall. _Yes! I found him! _She made a start to walk over to him but stopped and frowned in consternation. It wasn't that she was worried that he wouldn't listen to her. It was the person who was standing next to him, and what he was saying to her. 

It was Rina, looking like for all the world that she could not, and would not be moved from the spot, listening with rapt attention. All of a sudden, Meimi's entire being was gripped with fear. She furtively crept closer to hear better. And...

"...impossible. I can't keep it in anymore. I have to tell someone. Do you remember the person you accused of being Saint Tail three years ago?" Asuka Jr. asked, while he looked elsewhere. Rina only nodded her head for him to go on. "Well, it turns out that you were right." 

And Meimi's worst fear came to light. She turned and ran blindly back home. _He promised! He said that he wouldn't tell anyone! What am I going to do if I'm exposed?!_ _I need to talk to Seira! _she realized. So she stopped and headed for another direction. _Asika no baka!_

*~*~*~*~*

"I don't understand. What are you trying to tell me and why? If there is a problem between you two, you should be talking to her, and not me. I'll bet anything that it was you-" 

"I'm saying, Takamiya," Asuka started, as he cut her off. "That Meimi is Saint Tail. You were right all those years ago. I saw her transform... I told her I wouldn't say anything to anyone, but that everything is over." 

"And yet hear you are, telling me. The Mayor's niece," Rina said, after a moment's silence. 

"I'm lost, and as much as I hate to admit it, I don't know what to do," he said, and sighed miserably.

It was a good seven minutes before Rina responded. And what she said astounded him. 

"Asuka... you're an idiot after all," she said softly, and his head jerked up in surprise. "Baka." 

What the heck was she talking about? Wasn't she supposed to jump at the chance of capturing the thief that had escaped oh so many times? Now he was utterly confused. "I'm an idiot?" 

"Stupid. Dumb. I real asshole. And- ah forget it, I'm leaving," she said irritably. 

"What a minute. Didn't you just hear everything that I just said?" 

"Every self-pitying syllable." 

"And that's all you've gotta say about it?" Asuka said, aghast.

"Wrong. That's all I'm _going _to say about it. If you expect me to stand here, sympathize and comfort you, then you're in for a disappointment." 

"She kept it a secret! Why couldn't she have told me?" 

"How do you think she should have? _'Asuka, thank you. I had a wonderful time this evening. It was great. Oh, and by the way, I'm Saint Tail. Good night, I'll see you tomorrow!'_ Maybe she was waiting for the right time to. But we wouldn't know that now." 

"Still I can't believe that she..." 

This was getting tiring, and Rina sighed in exasperation. "You know what? You're right. She is a scumbag. So selfish by keeping her identity a secret so that she can continue saving people without having others hounding on her. I can't stand her! She makes everything so miserable by trying to help everyone out, and succeeding. My God..." 

Scorn dripped out of her mouth like water from a water fountain. 

Stung by her sarcasm, he said, "Okay, she might have had some good reasons, for others." 

"Now don't go exaggerating things, Asuka Jr." 

"_Very good reasons._"

"The little slut! How could she do a thing like that? How could she lead you on, making you chase her just for some fun. Such an enchantress, and she managed to hoodwink you with her love and feelings. Tsk, tsk, tsk." 

"I should have known that you would have taken her side, now that you've become friends." Asuka rubbed his throbbing temples. 

"Take up the side of scum? No way. If I was, I'd say straight out that you were being a selfish cad." 

"Selfish? First, I'm stupid, dumb, and an idiot. Now I'm a selfish cad?" 

"You wouldn't know something good if it came up the street and bit you in the butt. Or if it danced around your room naked," she said, then turned around.

"Come back here. You can't just walk away like that," Asuka said indignantly. 

"Watch me." 

"All right! All right. So maybe I am an idiot. Any suggestions on how I'm supposed to handle things?" 

Rina spun around to confront him. "Okay, you asked for it, here it is. You're arguing, but you don't realize who you're arguing with. You're frustrated and angry, NOT at Meimi, but at yourself. You're mad at yourself." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You're like one of the top ten students in our school. Number one I'm betting. So you figure it out." And with that she stalked haughtily away. 

_What the heck just happened back there? _Asuka thought as he arrived home and climbed the stairs to his room. _Why can't things be more simpler? Why does almost everything I do go wrong? _he asked, as he sunk into his bed and braced his head on his arms. He sat up and snatched up the coat that was hanging on his chair. before he could throw it onto his bed, something fell out of a pocket. It fell to the carpet with a small _thud. _

He slowly picked it up, the coat forgotten, and sat down. _Was she for real? What's if I'd listened to her? _Asuka opened the book to the first page, and reread everything. It did sound like she was telling the truth, but these were just words written on paper. They might mean something, or they might not. He then came to her last entry. 

__

The bench where we leave this journal would be fine. We could meet at lunch, on a Saturday, or Sunday. And about that 'traumatic' thing that happened... it seems more like a dream now. And the guy... well... a dream come true. I'm so happy right now, I don't think happy is a strong enough word to describe what I feel. There's only one thing that I have to worry about right now, and I plan to tell him about that soon... when I'm ready. I hope that he'll be ready for it too. I know that things will turn out fine. When it's true love, you'll know it, right? And that's what I'm feeling... It's really funny, I never knew that it would come to this. Never thought that out of all people that I would fall for this one guy. But I did. He was so... self-assured, and he made it hard to approach him when he goes and talks like he's all high and mighty. But that's just one of the things that I love about him. His confidence, and just about everything else. I would be a little more elaborate with you, but I have to go meet that someone at this moment, and I'm kind of in a rush to get there... ^_^ 

__

~Hime

Asuka re-read again that last paragraph. She had said she loved him... What did he feel? That's when it hit him like lightning. He finally understood the words that Rina had been saying to him. It was as if someone turned on the light switch in a pitch black room. He could see. And he understood it when people say that you never know what you truly have until it's gone. 

_I'll go up to her and listen to what she has to say... I hope that it isn't too late yet._

*~*~*~*~*

Meimi? and Saint Tail? I was right after all...? Ouch. My head is spinning. I wonder how this'll all turn out... Should I tell Sawatari? Rina thought, as she took a side glance at the said person. _Maybe not._

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Iie, nothing. I'm just thinking." 

"About me, right?" Sawatari asked with a maddening grin.

10 seconds later.... 

"It was a joke! A joke!" the boy said from his position from the ground. _Ouch. Ouch. That hurt, _he thought as he watched her stomp off. Gingerly, he picked himself up, brushed the dust off and chuckled. _I made her mad again. _

_Grrrrr..... The nerve of him. Here I am being so serious. Stupid idiot, _Rina thought. 

*~*~*~*~*

"Meimi, I think he's being sincere now. Why not forgive and forget?" Seira suggested.

"No! He betrayed me! I can't be with him again, ever! He told me he wouldn't say anything," Meimi hissed from her hiding spot in the bushes behind the trees. 

"He's pretty willing to listen. He asked me to tell you that he wants to hear whatever you have to say."

"Like he did in the beginning?" Sarcasm dripped from her mouth like honey from an upturned pot. "And, he told Rina!"

"Who is on our side! She's our friend now, remember? She swore that she wouldn't tell a soul of anything she knew, seen or heard. She washes her hands off of this situation. We can trust her." 

"I know that. I just can't trust _him_. Not anymore." And in her hearts of hearts, she believed it. She believed that she couldn't trust him not to break her heart a second time. Not when she loved him so. Did she still love him? Yes, yes she did. She wanted so badly to go back to him, and to the way things were before. Only, it was impossible. She wanted to forgive him, but her pride was holding her back. Oh! If only she had more humility, but she didn't. 

She didn't want to love again. Not as fully as she had. A love like that was dangerous. You had to give all your heart and soul to that one person, and you can't but help to want that love returned. If it was returned, then it was a match made in heaven. If not, then your heart breaks into pieces right before your very eyes. It feels like the life in you is being squeezed out. Your throat constricts, and you forget how to breathe. She didn't want to feel that way again, didn't want to lose face or composure over some guy who thought she wasn't worthy enough for him. She didn't want to take the risk

In other words, she was taking the coward's way out. But she wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even to herself. Not until hell freezes over. 

"Okay. Well, can you at least come out? It feels weird knowing that all people see is me talking to a bush!"

"Do you see him out there?" Meimi asked.

Seira directed her gaze upwards. "No, I can't see him right now." _This isn't lying, _Seira said to herself. _She asked if I can see him, and I can't because I'm looking at the heavens above. But I know he's there.... _

Meimi walked into the open, and at that precise moment, the very person she was hiding from spotted her. 

"Ne, Seira, when is that paper on Machiavelli's _The Prince_ due? I forgot, but I was paying attention to-" 

"Why are you avoiding me?" another voice interrupted. An _unwelcome_ voice. Meimi spun around to come face to face with him, then scowled at Seira. 

"You lied." 

"I did not. I was admiring the beautiful blue sky. Therefore, I couldn't see him," she protested indignantly.

"Whatever. Let's go then. I want to get a head start on that paper." 

"Hold it. I'm talking to you!"

"I'm not listening!" Meimi shut her eyed closed and covered her ears.

"I'm going to leave you two, so that you can settle this on your own," Seira said, not wanting to get involved. But her departure went unnoticed. 

"I'm willing to hear what you have to say and I-" 

"Oh! So _now_ you're willing to listen? Now? When it's too late? I don't even- Kami-sama- This is too- I can't even finish a sentence!" Meimi cried out, her face a-flush with anger. She could just barely keep everything inside. _How dare he? How can he just let me suffer like that and then come back to tell me everything's okay now? Everything is NOT okay. What am I? His pet? Does he expect to jump when he tells me to? _

Despite the loud warning bells that were ringing in his head, he took a step closer, and then-

_SLAP._

The unmistakable sound resonated within the surrounding area. Birds flew out of their out of their nearby perches, and the people around stopped what they were doing to listen. Meimi really didn't care anymore there were others watching, she just wanted to make it clear that she didn't want him near her. 

Asuka Jr. stared at her in shock, his hand on his left cheek. The sting from her slap was still being felt. Finally getting the message, he a took a step back and stared into eyes that were as cold as ice. As much as he wanted to look away, he couldn't. Even when her glare expressed her hate, he was still as captivated by them as before. The trance was broken when she spoke again. 

"Stay away from me! I don't ever want to talk to you again!" and with that she pivoted on her heels and stalked away. Leaving him alone and staring back at her, still in shock. Some class mates nearby shook their heads with pity, and others, the females mostly, harrumphed and said he got what he deserved. 

_Damnit What the hell just happened here? _Asuka walked home in a daze... still not knowing or understanding. 

*~*~*~*~*

Trying to get ideas for her paper on _The Prince_, by Machiavelli, Meimi mindlessly twirled her pen in her fingers. Suddenly, a thought struck her. Just when she was about to write it down-

*Ring*Ring*Ring*

She sighed, put down her pen and picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi." 

_"Hey, what was up with that earlier today?"_

She knew who it was immediately. There was no mistake on his voice. It was him. _Damn, if I'd known it was him, I would have never picked up the phone. I HAVE to get Caller ID_, Meimi mentally noted. And then out loud, "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Asuka on the other end was counting quietly to himself, trying to calm down his nerves. What kind of a Godforsaken game was she trying to pull off now? 

It was quiet for a few seconds before she heard him talk again. 

_"Don't play dumb with me." _

"I'm not." 

_"Will you just listen for a few-"_

"No. I'm busy. Good day." 

__

*Slam* 

"Okay, now where was I? Oh right," she muttered to herself. But just when she was about to sit down, the phone rang again. 

*Ring* *Ring* *RING* 

_Should I pick it up? It could be him, or it could be Seira.... _Hesitantly, she picked up with phone and waited fro the other person to speak. Well, she didn't have too wait long. And it was him. _I should have known, _she thought wearily. 

_"I'm trying to be reasonable with you..." _he trailed off, not really knowing what to say next. 

She sighed softly. "I'm sorry. This just isn't going to work." 

"_What's not going to work? Us talking over the phone? The time? The place? What? You want a personal confrontation? What is it?" _

"I meant us in general. You said so yourself. There will be no more 'us' or 'we'. Something to that effect. Now, if you don't mind, I'm working here! And don't call anymore either!" With that last statement, she slammed down the receiver and pulled the plug off, that way she wouldn't be disturbed. 

A few minutes later, she sat at her desk but was unable to pick up her pen to write, still being mad and frustrated. _It's all his fault. Now I can't even concentrate... but still, should I reconsider...? Or not? _

Those two questions were stuck in her head all day, even through dinner. Her parents noted that she was considerably quiet at dinner, but chose not to comment. 

Still... should she?

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Okay, okay, okay. I know it's been ages, but can you blame me? So so so sorry! I'm so busy. And I know that everyone out there has lives too, aside from reading stories that other people wrote. But putting that aside, what do you people think now? I hope that you haven't lost interest in the story. Most people tend do that when a fic isn't updated in awhile. But who's fault is that, hmmm? *Looks around innocently* Oh alright I'll admit that it's mine. 

And to tell the truth, I'm not so sure about this chapter. Especially when Rina and Asuka talk. Don't you think that was kinda out of character? Or more so? Anyways, tell me what you think! And thanks again for the many reviews! I love you all! Your comments is what made me put down a boring assigned book and start writing again. Yeah... 

Oh, and one more thing... I think that the next chapter will be last one. *sniffs* I had so much writing this story, I can't believe that it's going to end now... 

Ja ne!

~Enchanted Pink Jade

E-mail: Lyricalaznangel@aol.com


	10. An Explosion of Love

Hey! Well, I decided that what happened last time with the taking oh-so-long-to-get-the-chapter-out thing wasn't going to happen with the last chapter... So here it is! I hope you enjoy it, and watch out for more stories from me! (That's when I get to them.) ^_^ 

I think we all know what the outcome is going to be, right? That was obvious since the beginning of the fic. But be ready for a surprise! Cause even if you knew what was going to happen... How it's going to happen... well, you'll just have to read! I just blew myself away, coming up with the idea for this chapter. Not to be bragging or anything... But I myself love this chapter, and I'm sometimes I'm unsatisfied with what I write. So... but then again, it might be too much.... Darn. 

Disclaimer: I'm just a dreaming writer who's writing a story for fun, and for the enjoyment of others. So I don't own these characters, comprende? ^_^

Signed, Anonymous

Chapter Ten: An Explosion of Love

By Enchanted Pink Jade

__

*~*~*~*~*

_Damn it all._

Asuka had been sitting on his bed, receiver in hand, and beeping that annoying sound that said "Put the darned phone down already!" Ever so slowly, he put it down. The girl obviously didn't want to see him anymore. That was obvious when he saw her come out, hidden in the bushes. And she didn't want to talk to him, this fact confirmed by her ignoring him. When she did have to confront him, she looked through him, not at him. He shouldn't even be pursuing her anymore. 

_Asuka, _he told himself. _Just give her up. Don't bother with her anymore. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Maybe this was destiny. Fate. Predestination. Whatever. But she'll never be with you now. Maybe I shouldn't have gone straight to shunning when I found out that she was Saint Tail. I should give up. After all, there are plenty of other fish in the sea, as they say. I can find some other person. I can. _

But even as he said this to himself, it just wasn't enough to convince his heart. If that was what his mind was thinking, then shouldn't it be right? He was- IS one of the most smartest students at their school, but then again, if he is so smart, why didn't he have Meimi still at his side for him to tell her that he loved her, and always will? Why did his heart tell him otherwise? Why did he still yearn to hold her in his arms and pretend that there was no tomorrow, just here and now? His mind told him to give up- and.._. _

Hold on... Give up? Those two words were never put together in his vocabulary. Never in his life had he given up. There was never a problem that he couldn't solve, an obstacle that he couldn't overcome. So why start now? A math problem, done in seconds. A mystery, solved in record time. He had vowed to himself that he would find out who Saint Tail was, and he did... And then, a sudden burst of inspiration hit him.

"That's it! I've been going about this the wrong way all along!" Asuka exclaimed suddenly. He got up and paced excitedly in his room. He was NOT going to throw in the towel and admit defeat. That wasn't his style. 

_I've been chasing the so-called-thief, Saint Tail, for YEARS. Meimi is Saint Tail. So naturally, Saint Tail's traits would also be Meimi's, a part of her. Trying to confront her head on isn't going to work because she'll get away. I have to this like I've always done, anticipated down to the very second. Why didn't I think of this before? _he asked himself as a plan formulated in his mind. _This time, I know it will work. I can be just as stubborn as she is. Fate didn't make me chase her all over Japan for years just for nothing... _

*~*~*~*~*

_Time passed by fast today, _Meimi reflected, then sighed. She looked to her right at the sound of laughter. A group of people gathered in a circle. Asuka was there, he wasn't laughing, but he was smiling and listening intently to some girl. Meimi bristled with indignation as he leaned closer to hear the girl better. 

_Well, he looks happy. _Then she walked away before he caught her staring. Today, the day after the phone call, he had completely ignored her. Hadn't acknowledged her at least once. He didn't even approach her. It was as if they never even met. _That's good. This is exactly how I would like things to be, _she told herself. 

By the next day though, he still wasn't trying to talk to her. In the halls, he looked straight ahead. His gaze never flicking off to the side, and never even glanced at her to see if she was watching. Not even when some other guy had approached her did he once look her way. And she wasn't really that angry with him for telling Rina. She knew that Rina wouldn't say anything. She was only peeved that he told someone when he said he wouldn't. Shouldn't she be happy now? Like he said she should be? He _had_ gotten off her case. 

On the third day, she was puzzling over his behavior. As she headed towards her locker before she headed home, she bumped into, none other than Asuka himself. _Well, speak of the devil, _she thought when she realized who it was. 

"Hi," he said, sounding for all the world very reserved.

"Um, hi," she responded, making no effort to hide her confusion. After ignoring her some, now he was going to be cold and polite and say 'hi'? What, for Kami-sama's sake, was wrong with the guy? She had a small temptation to ask him if he was hit on the head recently because she couldn't make heads or tails of him. 

He didn't even walk away, he just stood there, looking at her. Realizing that he wasn't going to move from the spot any time soon, she spoke up first, to stop the uncomfortable silence. 

"Well, I can see that you've finally taken my words to heart. To tell you the truth, I was relieved. I just couldn't take much anymore at that time. I wanted space and room to think things over. And about us-" she said and paused. 

She noticed that a glimmer of emotion flashed in his eyes. Although it was only a second, what she saw in them spoke volumes, and that she still cared. That couldn't be true because his face was still granite hard. It could have been a figment of her imagination...

_*B-bump*_

*B-bump*

*B-bump*

His heart beat wildly at the mention of this. _Us? What is she trying to say? _Hope filled inside him, but was soon crushed when he heard her next words.

Meimi took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't think that there ever could be an 'us' again. Demo... I'd really like for us to be friends." And this was the truth, at least, the truth that _she _believed. They'd known each other for years, and it was such a shame that they had parted on not so good terms. She didn't want to be with him as in _with him _with him. Just as friends. She was honest about this at least. 

She thought that he would never answer her, as he just stood there. But a few seconds later, all he did was mutter a "Whatever," and then moved aside to get by, then walked away. 

"Whatever... Did that mean a 'yes'?" she asked herself quietly. And did she really feel that way? Did she really only want to be friends? _Yes, _she decided. It was better this way. 

*~*~*~*~*

The next day, at lunch, right after another encounter with him, Meimi told Seira and Rina about her confrontation and what's been going on. After they listened to her story, Rina decided not to tell them what she had said to Asuka, after he gave away Meimi's secret. _Asuka no baka. It's not supposed to be this way, they're supposed to be together, _she thought heatedly. 

It was no secret that she had cared deeply for Asuka. She even thought that she loved him, and that she would keep on loving him, until Meimi came into the picture. That was what she thought back then. Looking back now, it was _she_ who came into the picture. They had had feelings for each other way back then, even when they didn't know about it. Meimi was part of the reason that she was able to let go of her love for Asuka. She was so kind. She just couldn't hate her, no matter how hard she tried. She jut took her anger out on Meimi. Sawatari was the other reason, although only Kami-sama knows why. She wanted for the two to be happy together, not be happy with other people. It just didn't seem right. 

"So, wait. Let me get this straight. On the phone, you told him to leave you alone. And he did. This makes you feel depressed-" Seira said. 

"It makes me relieved and _happy_." 

"And after one day of being ignored, you're still saddened and repented that he wasn't trying to chase after you anymore," Rina offered. 

"No, I was elated that I didn't have to deal with him anymore! You're both twisting everything I said!" 

"And then yesterday," Seira cut in, unperturbed.

"He talked to you, said hi, and you told him that you wanted to be friends," Rina finished.

"Yes. That's exactly what happened," Meimi said, and was about to say something more when Seira interjected her. 

"But as you said it, you felt a twinge in your heart, telling you that you're still in love with him, and that it's pride that's keeping you from going back to him." 

"No!" 

"And then today, just a few moments ago, you met again, and he was smiling and acting chummy like you were the best of friends. He even clapped you in the back and gave you a one-armed hug." Rina went on, relentlessly. 

"Yes, but don't-" 

"As as he did so, you were wishing for something more than a friendly hug. You regretted what you said to him the other day, and you are also at a complete loss as to what his behavior might mean," Seira finished. 

"_No! _You've got the truth mixed up with your own opinions! Stop it. It isn't funny," Meimi cried out. 

"No, it's the truth you _say_, mixed in with the truth that we _see_," corrected Rina.

Seira continued softly. "Yes. I've said so before, and I will say it again. You're as easy to read as an open Bible. And we know you better than others. You still care about him, for him." 

Meimi sighed and looked into both their eyes. No mercy. They were serious. Had she not been sitting down already, she would have collapsed, her knees loosing the strength to support her. _Why do I get this dreadful feeling that they're both right? _She grumbled something under her breath that neither of her so called friends could hear. 

"What was that?" they asked in unison. 

Meimi clenched her jaw together. She was surprised that her teeth hadn't fallen off yet. They were being so difficult! "I said, maybe. It maybe that way, and it might not. How would you know, when I don't know myself," she grumbled.

_'Maybe,' could mean a thousand things, but then again... _"Hmmmm..." was all Rina could say. 

"What was with that 'hmmmm'? What did you mean by that?" Meimi demanded as she glared at the policewoman-to-be. "Well?" 

"Well what?" Rina asked innocently. 

"What did that 'hmmmm' mean?" 

"Oh, that. Nothing really." 

"No, it meant something. What did it mean?" 

"I told you, nothing," Rina said, smiling. 

"Just tell me." 

"No." 

"I won't get mad." 

"No." 

And it went on like this throughout the rest of lunch break, while Seira stood by, smiling, all the while knowing without having to be told what the 'hmmmm' meant.

*~*~*~*~*

"I don't get it." 

"Don't get what, Sawatari?" 

"You're all happy, and she seems a little glum, though she's always smiling. And yet, you two haven't made up yet. What could have possibly happened that made you two... so indifferent to each other? Usually when you two fight, you just bounce right back from it." 

"I'm not at liberty to discuss it," Asuka said absently, as he stared at the clock, wishing that the time went faster. _Five more minutes. Five more minutes. Four more minutes. Four more minutes. 30 seconds. 20 seconds. Ten seconds. 1 second. _

*Ring*Ring*Ring*

Asuka quickly got up and headed for the door with Sawatari one step behind. 

"Have you found another girl already? Man, that was quick." 

"No, I haven't found another girl already. I don't even want another. Do you think that years of loving someone will all be nothing after just one argument?" 

"Huh?" Sawatari stopped in his tracks, but Asuka kept on going. 

"Time to set my plan in motion," he muttered to himself quietly. _I might not be able to pull any magic tricks, but I just might be able to make miracles. Let's hope this works. _

"What was that all about?" Sawatari wondered as he turned and walked into the direction where he knew Rina would be waiting. _I think he's lost it. _

"Hey Rina, did you have any plans for tonight?" he asked, when he got there. She had been talking with Seira. 

"That's exactly what I was going to tell you," she said, a mist of enigma surrounding her. He cocked one eyebrow up in questioning. 

"Come on! Let's go!" she said and dragged him off. 

"Go where?" he asked. 

Seira just followed, with a spring in her step. 

*~*~*~*~*

It was only 6 o' clock, but it was already dark outside as the night can get. Meimi was just finishing a glass of water when there was a knock on her door. 

But when she opened the door. No one was there. Only a hooded figure, probably a man, was passing by. No one else. Then she looked down and gasped. It was just lying there, at the foot of her front door. The pink journal. _How did it get here? Oh! It must mean that... the other person has found out who I am!_

Leaning against the frame of her door, she read the last entry. 

_You're probably wondering how this journal ended up at your doorstep. I'll answer that later. For now though.... In these past weeks, with writing in here, you let me get a glimpse of your heart and soul. Telling me your innermost secrets and deepest feelings. Now, I want to have the heart that I have come to know, and have known for a long time now. Though I never really knew it at first. But now I do. There was something I've done, and I'm really sorry for it. I acted before thinking of what I was doing. Do you remember that person I told you I'm in love with? Well, it has to do with that, and I wish so badly that I could change what happened. I'm an idiot, and I admit it. I'm really sorry for the things that I've done, and I wish with all my heart that the person I love could forgive me. _

Meimi paused in her reading at this moment. It just... touched heart deeply so, shaking her to the very core of her being. Then she wondered who could this person be. 

The love I feel is beyond all reason. It makes me feel like I could reach the moon, or catch a falling star, if only that person would ask, and make everything right between us. Yes, it makes me feel like doing all those crazy things that others say is cheesy and cliché. But it's true. Anyone who says something like that never knew what it felt like to be in love. I do. But I have this fear that I've lost what is so precious to me. I still think there's a chance, though. Wish me the best. I'll be waiting for your reply. 

~419119

That's it. That's all there was. There wasn't anything else written, but the next page was torn out, she noted, as she ran a finger down the middle. _He's waiting for my reply, huh? _

Finally, she looked up and was about to close the door to write back, when she got another surprise. There was a trail of red and white roses, each equally spaced from each other, that started at the base of her doorstep and led to.... Led to _somewhere. _But where? It seemed like she was supposed to follow it. Her parents went out on a dinner date with friends so... Quickly, she turned off the lights, grabbed a light jacket and pocketed her keys along with the journal before heading out. The streetlights showed her the way.

She picked them all up one by one. As she got crossed the street, she looked around. No one was there. If the roses were in the middle of the rose, an oncoming car should have crushed it, and yet there weren't any as far as she could see, save for the ones that were parked on the sidewalk. She continued as she puzzled about this. Little did she know about the great pains it took for the person who placed those flowers there to assure that no one or anything would ruin it. It was his only chance after all, albeit, a little showy. 

By the time she had picked all of them she had at least three dozens of red and white roses with one pink rose. The trail had stopped at the bench in the park where they had always left the journal. On the bench was a torn page. _The torn page from the book? _She picked it up and read.

__

Red is for Love.

White is for Friendship.

Pink is for You.

~419119

_Huh? _Meimi thought. _What's this all about? Red is for love... White is for friendship... And pink is for me? What did all this mean? _she asked herself as she looked at the flowers in her hands. Then she began to count. _One... two... three... four.. five... _There were 25 red roses, 10 white roses, and 1 pink rose. Red is for love. White is for friendship. Pink is for me. More reds than whites. More love than friendship? Pink is for me? This was when her head started to spin, along with the scene around her. 

Quickly, she scanned the page to see if there was anything else. Nothing else. Then she turned it over. There was something written there. But.... 

__

A=1B=2C=3D=4E=5F=6G=7H=8I=9J=10K=1L=12 M=13N=14O=15P=16Q=17 R=18S=19S=20U=21V=22W=23X=24 Y=25Z=26

Just a bunch of letters and numbers, right? _Wait wait wait wait wait. 419119. The coded name. Why didn't I think of this before? It's so simple! _

Okay. I can figure this out, even though there's a combination of numbers. 4. The first letter is D, because there isn't 41 in the alphabet. The next one could be S... 19. But that wouldn't make sense, so it has to be an A. 1. Next after is an I. 9. The last three letter could be one of three...Next ones could be two A's and one I. 

Daiaai. 

Was there ever such a name? What was another possibility? _It could be one A, and an S... _

Daias.

_Nope. What's 11? K.... _

Oh my God. 

Daiki. 

_Asuka! He was the one! _Meimi turned on the spot looking for him. She knew he was there, somewhere. He had to be there

That was when the sky lit up like a candle in the dark. Fireworks of every color flew up and exploded in the night sky. Her eyes widened when she realized the fireworks were spelling out a message. 

__

I'm sorry. I love you Meimi, 

Asuka Jr. 

_OhmyGod.OhmyGod.OhmyGod.OhmyGod.OhmyGod.OhmyGod.OhmyGod.That message is there for the whole city of Seika to see! What is that Baka thinking! Where is he? _And as an answer to her question, all the street lights in the park went off, save for a couple that looked to be headed towards the middle of the park, where the fountain was. She wasted no time in thinking, just ran. 

She was right, he was there. Sitting on the edge of the fountains' design. As she neared him, she slowed down. He smiled and stood up when he spotted her, as if this was something he normally did everyday. 

"What's all this about?" she demanded when she was close enough. 

"That, should be very obvious." 

"No, not that. Why all this- this extravagance?" she said, the flowers still in her hands. 

"I meant everything, you know." He stepped closer to he so that she was an arm's length away, though she didn't budge. That was a good thing, right? "Red is for love," his hand stroked a red rose. "White is for friendship," he touched a white one. "And," he reached in for the pink one, broke off some of the stem and tucked it behind her left ear. "Pink is for you." 

__

*B-bump*

*B-bump*

By then she was crying. Still he made no other movement, waiting for her answer. He knew she knew, and gave her time to think. He could wait. Forever if he had to. Then-

"I'm so sorry, Asuka." she said softly. 

The smile on his face saddened, but was still there. He had hoped, even a little, for just a small chance. He really blew it. Big time. He lowered his head. "I understand, I guess. And I promise not to turn you in or tell any other. I won't break this promise. I swear-" 

"BAKA!" she cried and threw her arms around him, the roses, along with the journal falling softly onto the ground around them. "Will you listen to what a girl has to say first before you go jumping to conclusions! That's exactly the reason why we're in this situation in the first place!" she sobbed onto his shirtfront. 

Things were happening so fast. Too fast for his mind to comprehend. So... she _wasn't_ mad at him? She was hugging him, but crying, too. Tears of happiness? Now his mind was starting to catch up. He slowly put his arms around her, still wary and unsure of what was going to happen. 

"Baka," she said again, this time more quietly. "I love you, too." 

His shirt muffled the four words, but he heard them. The same four words were the ones that made him the happiest man alive. 

She pulled away a little, just to be able to look at his face, and smiled up at him. He wasn't crying, but his eyes did glisten with unshed tears. 

"Can you forgive and forget?" he anxiously wanted to know. 

"You're already forgiven, but this is one night I am most definitely not going to forget," she said. 

He smiled and pulled her in for his embrace. He kissed her ever so softly, slowly, wanting to memorize her. Know her. Wanting never to forget this time in his life. She was his. Nothing could change that, he knew. This is how it was meant to be. 

The fireworks still exploding into the night....

Somewhere in the distance... three pairs of eyes turned away from the loving couple. All three were grinning from ear to ear. 

"A job well done I say. Let's go congratulate ourselves and get a snack!" A male voice declared. 

"You're paying Sawatari!" Rina said. 

"Nani? Why is it always me? And besides, I didn't bring any cash or cards with me. So HA." 

"Not to worry my dear, I have them right here," Rina said, while patting her side pocket. She pulled them out and waved it out in front of his face. 

"Hey! Where'd you get that!? Give it back!" he made a grab for it, but was a little too slow. Then, to his horror. She stuffed them down inside her front shirt. 

A soft 'Oh, my' could be heard as Rina narrowed her eyes into little slits. "If you even try to get them, I'll scream, right before committing homicide." 

Point taken, he took a step back. Her face brightened and she turned to Seira. "Well, let's go!" After taking a few steps away, they looked back. Sawatari was still standing there, dumbstruck. "Well, are you coming or not?" 

"Uh, hai, hai. Jeez, woman, you'd think that you'd be a little nicer to your charming boyfriend," he chuckled and followed. Rina rolled her eyes and Seira giggled. 

*~*~*~*~*

Next morning, clad in their uniforms... "Why was I the last to know? I want to know! I forgot to ask last night. Why was I the last to know about the plan?" Sawatari exclaimed.

"Maybe because you weren't around when Asuka came up to us that one night. We did try to contact you, until some friend of yours told us that you were away, taking pictures of scenery," the nun-in-training explained. 

"Yes, but still-" 

"No buts," his girlfriend interrupted. 

"I _have _a cell phone, you know." 

Rina was about to say something, and then thought the better of it. "Whoops, I forgot. Hehehe." 

"Whatever." 

"Look, they're coming over," Seira said. 

"Well, speak of the devil himself," Sawatari said as Meimi and Asuka approached. He was grinning while she was blushing. It looked like the red tint was going to be permanent for the next few days. 

"Hey, did you read the paper? Word travels fast," Rina asked. This made Meimi even redder. She _had _read the paper. And now everyone in the city knew of her and Asuka. Seira giggled. 

Sawatari pulled out said paper. There, on the front page, was the headline: 

__

Love is in the air, really, it is

And right next to the article were two pictures. One was of the fireworks display, with the message. The other was a picture of them, near the fountain, though only showing their silhouettes. 

"I couldn't have written this better myself. Absolutely spectacular," Sawatari said, scanning the paper. Then he looked slyly at Asuka. "I never knew you had it in you." 

Before anyone could say anything else though, Meimi interjected with an accusation towards her two friends. "The both of you knew about this, didn't you? You knew all along when I was talking to you yesterday, and recounted everything I said into a whole knew story." 

"Welll. _Maybe_," Rina said nonchalantly. "But I wouldn't be concerned about this if I were you. You both still have the rest of the day to go through...." she cackled evilly and then walked to their homeroom class. School was about to begin. 

Meimi sighed, she was right. Everyone knew everything. So did the teachers, who cooed on about young love. Their peers teased insistently, some others congratulated them for working out their differences. The girls swooned over the way he had done things, and the boys just grinned knowingly.

_This whole day isn't going to be easy, nor the days after, but then again... _She turned to Asuka and smiled. _As long as he's here, everything will be alright. _He smiled right back and kissed her on the lips. 

"Uh-uh naughty boy! Get to your class," a friend shouted. A girl's sigh could be heard. 

"Oh Meimi-chan!" voices called out in unison, and Meimi winced. It was Ryoko and Kyoko. 

Yup. It was going to be one very, _very_, long day. 

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Wheeeeeee! It's done. Oh my gosh. I can't believe it though. *Sigh* I love this chapter! At first, I thought that this part of the story was going to be really short, but I guess I got carried away. That's a good thing, right? Well, tell me what you think! 

Oh, and have you all read the last book of Saint Tail? The way they met, and then the Christmas for both Meimi and Seira. Seira and Sawatari would have made a great couple, don't you think? But then she wanted to become a nun.... Though I think that Rina and Sawatari make a good pair too, although, a weird one. ^_^

Okay, now I'm running out of things to say... and I'm nearing the end. Noooooooooo!!!!

Well, I guess that show time is over, ne? I thank you all and I want to say that I love all of your reviews, it's what keeps me going. Gosh, I think I'm gonna cry... 

I'll see you all again in other stories! Ja! (Whoa, it got kinda emotional up there. Hehehe)

~Enchanted Pink Jade

E-mail: Lyricalaznangel@aol.com 


End file.
